The Lies We Tell
by InuYasha HDN Morimoto
Summary: Kagome jumps to suspicion and yells at InuYasha when she sees some girl give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. InuYasha disappears for a few months but then suddenly returns. What will happen? Will they get back together or will there still be tension and hatred between them?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note - This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I aim to improve, so any and all feedback is highly appreciated. I don't own InuYasha, all right belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 1**

It's been a few months since the break up between InuYasha and Kagome and no one has seen or heard a word from InuYasha, during school, or after school, not even Sesshomaru, whom InuYasha was living with. The last time InuYasha was seen Kagome was yelling at him telling him she never wanted to see him again.

Sesshomaru sits in his living room wearing black slacks and white button up shirt and his long silver hair tied back into a ponytail talking to Miroku, who has his black hair with purple streaks tied into a small ponytail wearing black jeans and a purple t-shirt that says 'I'm just a monk, the hand is cursed' on the front and matches his purple eyes, Dai, who has black spiked hair with blue tips wearing dark blue jeans and a blue tank top that matches his midnight blue eyes, Kotsu, who has red hair with black streaks parted down the middle covering his ears and reaches his shoulders wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt that matches his red eyes, and Yasuo, who medium-short light blue hair with black tips tucked behind his ears wearing light blue jeans and a baby blue shirt that matches his baby blue eyes.

"Sesshomaru, has InuYasha returned yet?" Kotsu asked

Sesshomaru tilted his head down then shook his head. "No I haven't seen him, not even a slight noise or scent of him."

Meanwhile the guys are discussing where InuYasha could be, Kagome sits in her room, with her long black hair with red highlights let loose freely wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, waiting for her friends to come over. While Kagome sits there she hears the door bell ringing, when she goes upstairs and answers the door to sees Yoko, who has dark brown hair and light brown eyes wearing light blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, Akiru, who has black hair that reaches the middle of her back and green eyes wearing a black t-shirt with a plaid skirt, Kuro, who has black hair that reaches her shoulders and hazel eyes wearing black jeans with a green t-shirt and Sango, who has black hair that is a little shorter than Kagome's with pink highlights and light brown eyes wearing a black skirt with a pink tank top that says 'Tough Girl' on the front, standing there and she lets them in as they all go to the basement into Kagome's room, which black carpet and blood red wall with Avenged Sevenfold, Motley Crue, Green Day, Linkin Park and Nickelback posters.

"So, how have you been Kagome?" They asked.

"I've been alright." Kagome said "How about you all?"

"I'm doing ok." They replied in their own sentence.

While the girls were getting their things together to go back home, the boys were preparing to get ready to leave to go back home since it was 9:30pm and tomorrow was Friday. Miroku, Dai, Kotsu, and Yasuo left and hopped into Dai's car, which was a '77 black Trans Am with a blue 'Flaming Chicken' on the hood. Dai drove the other three home, while the girls were leaving they didn't have their license yet so Kagome decided to drive them home, they all got into Kagome's blood red '78 Mustang with A7X going down both sides in black and a black skull with wings on the hood, and then she drove them home, then when she got home she went to her room.

Around 10:00 at night, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Kotsu we're all on yahoo, and they all decided to join a conversation chat to talk to each other.

"Why are you all online?" Kagome asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Miroku and Sango answered.

"Same." Kotsu said. "You?"

"Just don't feel like sleeping." Kagome said.

They stayed on and chat till 1:00am, and then Sango, Miroku, and Kotsu got off to try and sleep while Kagome stayed on and played her Sims game till 6:00 when she started getting ready for school.

Kagome took her shower then got dressed wearing a black knee length skirt, black shirt with a dark gray cat on the front with Lucky 13 in red above the cat and her gray converse shoes with a black hoodie. It was 6:30 and she was done getting dressed and was brushing her long hair that goes to the middle of her back. At 7:00 she left the house carrying her black backpack with red A7X on it. She hopped into her car and she drove to pick up Kuro, Yoko, Sango, and Akira. After Kagome picked them up they all went to school and headed down to breakfast, meanwhile, Dai, Kotsu, Yasuo, and Miroku were heading to school in their own vehicle. Miroku, a purple '69 Mustang Mach 1 with two black dragon heads on the hood with the bodies going down both sides to the back, Yasuo, a metallic blue '70 Hemi Cuda with a black skull and cross bones on the hood, and Kotsu, a black 69' Nova with a red tribal cross on the hood.

They all drove to school and ended up there at the same time and parked in their usual spots next to each other closest to the exit of the parking lot, while Kagome parks closest to the building. They all got out and headed down to breakfast to eat, and then they all head to class. Miroku and Sango had math together, Dai and Akira had history, Kuro and Yoko had science, Kotsu and Yasuo had music together while Kagome went to drama.

The bell rings for the students to go to lunch and as Miroku walks out of his classroom, he sees Sango standing by her locker. Miroku smirks and casually walks towards her without letting her know he is walking towards her, and right when Sango shuts her locker she notices Miroku is right next to her but its too late, he grabs her butt earning him a hard smack to his right cheek leaving a red hand print.

"You haven't changed one bit Miroku." Sango said with a sigh.

"I couldn't resist my dear Sango, your butt was too mesmerizing to not grab." Miroku replied with a sheepish smile.

"Miroku, are you at it again?" Dai hollered while running down the hallway with Akiru.

"Whatever do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Grabbing Sango's butt, what else could it be?" Akiru responded.

"Miroku, what did you do this time?" Kotsu asked walking up to the group with Yasuo, Yoko, and Kuro following. "I heard that smack all the way from the other side of the building."

"I only grabbed her butt, but I had a perfectly good reason why I did it." Miroku responded.

"And that would be?" Kuro asked.

"It was such a mesmerizing sight, and I told you that my hand is cursed." Miroku said trying to defend himself.

"The only thing that is even close to being cursed is your perverted mind." Sango responded.

Miroku leans back a bit placing his hand over his heart. "Ow, Sango, that hurt, it really did."

"Sure it did, now let's go to lunch, I'm hungry." Sango responded heading towards the cafeteria followed by Miroku and the group getting in line to get their food then taking their seat with Kagome at their usual table, which today's lunch just happened to be cheese burgers, yummy.

Kagome sits on the end, normally she was always a happy outgoing girl until the incident between her and InuYasha, then she became quiet and stays to herself barely talking to anyone, Sango, shows herself as a tough girl always wanting to prove that she doesn't need a guy to protect her, but deep down she has a soft spot and is actually very kind to people who is kind to her, sits next to her on her right, Miroku is next, your average carefree but quiet teenage boy, as moments where he is perverted but can be a complete gentlemen when he needs to be, next is Dai, outgoing kind and caring, stands up for his friends but tries anything he possibly can to avoid a fight, sitting next to him is Akiru, kind, loving, high spirited, and pretty hyper, she likes to help out her friends and give them advise when they need cause one thing she hates is seeing her friends down in the dumps.

Sitting across from Sango, on Kagome's other side, is Yoko, she is pretty quiet when she doesn't know what to say, but if she gets started on a subject, it's hard to get her to stop talking, but she is very kind, loving, and caring, sitting next to her is Kotsu, he is usually mellowed and laid back, but he has a bad temper, especially with anyone who messes with him and his friends, he has low tolerance for stupid people and people that are way too cocky, sitting next to him is Yasuo, kind, caring, and loving guy who barely ever gets mad, always see that getting angry doesn't make things better, only makes it worse, sitting next to him is Kuro, she is usually hyper and is always outgoing, barely ever having a bad day, usually kind, loving, and sweet, then sitting at the other end of the table, would be InuYasha.

After finishing their lunch, the guys get up to dump their trays and takes the girls trays to be kind then returns just as the bell rings telling them to go to end the rest of the school day including P.E. which they all had for the last hour of the day. Everyone went to their PE class and dressed out staying inside and went to the gym to play Mat Ball. During the game of mat ball, the coaches picked out the team, making sure there was an even amount of boys and girls on each team. The first team to hit was Miroku's, with Yasuo stepping up first, coach underhand tosses it with Yasuo hitting it then dashes towards the mat across the gym only to get out at the end walking back over to his team. Sango steps up with the coach rolling the ball, Sango kicks it making the ball go all the way towards the back and runs towards the mat making it.

Kotsu steps up hitting the ball after coach tosses it making the ball fly over everyone hitting the wall above the bleachers getting a homerun. Yoko steps up kicking the ball with a few members from the other team hitting the ball up with the third person catching it getting her out. Dai steps up to hit with coach tossing it and Dai hits the ball running over to the mat with Sango running between everyone getting to the second mat. Kagome steps up barely kicking the ball and runs getting out halfway while Sango and Kotsu runs across the gym getting to the mats.

Miroku steps up with coach tossing the ball and Miroku hitting it running towards the mat with Sango staying but Kotsu running across. Kuro steps up kicking the ball running only to get out about ¾ of the way there while Sango, Miroku, and Kotsu sneaking past everyone getting a point for their team. The game continues with the teams alternating after the batting team goes all the way through then goes back to the locker room with coach grabbing Miroku by the shirt to redirect him from going to the girls' locker room and everyone gets dressed back in their regular clothes in time for the bell to ring with everyone leaving, the girls getting in the car with the guys and Kagome getting in her own car going home while the rest of the group planning out their weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note - This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I aim to improve, so any and all feedback is highly appreciated. I don't own InuYasha, all right belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 2**

With the weekend finally arrived and everyone decided to go on a trip to the beach, except for Kagome, who wanted to stay home. The girls were helping each other packing their stuff for the trip, it took the girls four hours to get everything they wanted and the guys came by to pick up the girls at Yoko's house. After the guys picked up the girls, they drove to InuYasha's house to see if Sesshomaru wanted to join them. They pulled up behind Sesshomaru's car then Miroku and Sango got out asking Sesshomaru. When Sango and Miroku got to the front door they knocked on it and Sesshomaru answers the door while Rin, who has long brown hair that reaches to her upper back and her brown eyes shining with happiness wearing a light blue skirt and pink tank top, is bouncing down the steps.

"Sesshomaru, would you and Rin like to go to the beach with me and the others?" Miroku asked.

"Sure, I could use a vacation from the office." Sesshomaru answered.

"We are about to head out there now so; think you two can get packed quickly?" Sango asked.

"We'll be ready in about 10 minutes." Rin said.

Miroku and Sango walked back to the car while Sesshomaru and Rin started packing. Rin was packing and changing clothes while Sesshomaru called the doctor's office that he wouldn't be able to come in then he helped Rin finish packing and they left the house and Sesshomaru and Rin got in Sesshomaru's midnight blue '69 Dodge Charger with light blue and white lightning streaks down the side. Everyone leaves to head to the beach Miroku and Sango in the front then Sesshomaru and Rin right behind them, then, Dai and Akiru, then Kotsu and Yoko, then Yasuo and Kuro at the end. After two hours of driving, they arrived at the beach and they all checked in room, five rooms, one for Sesshomaru and Rin, two for two pairs of guys, and two for two pairs of girls. After everyone got unpacked and their stuff put up, the guys changed into their swim trunks and the girls changed into their bikinis, followed by everyone going outside to the beach part, the guys and two of the girls went for a swim while the other three girls lay out on the beach to get a tan.

"Why do you think Kagome wanted to stay home instead of going to the beach with us?" Sango asked.

"Not sure, what about you?" Yoko said.

"Not a clue, but she hasn't been wanting to hang out that much lately." Sango said.

"I know, it's like she isn't a part of this group anymore." Kuro said. "We've been a group ever since 1st grade when we all met."

"It hasn't been the same since Kagome broke up with InuYasha and he left." Sango added.

"I know, none of the guys have heard of a word from InuYasha and they are his best friends, and Sesshomaru hasn't seen him since then either and InuYasha lives with him." Kuro said.

"I wonder where InuYasha has been this entire time; I'm worried about him, as I'm sure you all are to." Yoko said

"I am." Kuro and Sango said together.

While the girls were talking, Miroku saw Sango laid out on her stomach getting a tan he decided to walk over to her then the next thing you hear is a scream and a loud slap and you see Miroku rubbing is face where there is a red hand print. Miroku goes back to swimming with a smirk on his face while Sango lies back down but now on her back. The two girls that were swimming get out getting a tan while all the guys stay in the water playing Marco Polo. When it finally becomes 10:00 and all the guys get out and dry off while the girls get up and they all went inside to their rooms.

Sesshomaru and Rin went to sleep while the four girls stayed up doing each other's hair and painting each other's nails and the guys stayed up playing their DSs, Dai and Kotsu playing against each other at Mario, while Miroku and Yasuo were having a Pokémon battle with each other. After playing their DSs till 11:30pm, the guys stopped and went to Kuro's and Akiru's room since that was where all the girls were at and they all started talking about InuYasha and Kagome.

"Sango, do you know why Kagome broke up with InuYasha?" Kuro asked.

"Yes, she told me that InuYasha was cheating on her." Sango said.

"With who?" Yasuo asked.

"No idea, she didn't tell me, or any of us." Sango said while the other girls nodded.

"I know InuYasha enough that he would never do anything like that." Miroku said. "InuYasha would always talk about how much he loved her and how much he cared about her."

"Yeah he would." Kotsu added. "And to be honest we were kind of getting tired of hearing it."

"But would you put up with it, if InuYasha came back and they got back together?" Yoko asked.

"Yes, anything would be better than how all of this is now." All the guys said together agreeing.

"Do you think InuYasha will return?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure he will because he still cares for Kagome, but there is a chance that we will never return." Yasuo said.

"How can you say that, Yasuo?" Yoko said.

"Because InuYasha is unpredictable; you can never tell what's going through his mind, no matter what." Yasuo said.

"I agree with you." Dai replied.

"Me too," Miroku and Kotsu added together.

"I hope he returns and everything goes back to the way it was before Kagome and InuYasha broke up." Akiru said.

"So do I," Everyone agreed.

"Well, we might need to go to sleep. Its 12:00pm at we have a whole day and a half to have fun till we got to go back to school." Dai said.

Everyone agreed and the guys and two girls left and went to their rooms. Akiru and Sango shared a room, Miroku and Dai shared, Yasuo and Kotsu shared, and Yoko and Kuro shared. They all went to sleep and the next day arrived. Everyone woke up at 8:00am while Sesshomaru and Rin were awake at 6:00am and ate breakfast. Everyone went outside to the beach and the guys set up the volleyball net and the girls watched, they decided 4 on 4 and Sesshomaru, was never much into being a very active person and having fun, he is usually always in a serious mood, but being a doctor, you have to be serious, and Rin, wanted to have fun and join but decided not to since the teams would have been uneven, she is generally always in a happy and excited mood, being the exact opposite of Sesshomaru, which is probably what makes them a perfect couple, were the score keepers.

Sango, Miroku, Dai, and Akiru were on Team 1 and Yoko, Kotsu, Yasuo, and Kuro were on Team 2. Team 1 started the game and Dai served the ball hitting over the net with Yasuo hitting it up and Kotsu spiking the ball earning the first point. Yoko serves the ball with Kuro helping her get it over the net only to have Sango quickly spike the ball evening the score out. Dai serves the ball hitting it over the net with Yasuo jumping to hit it back over with Akiru hitting it back across and the ball continuously going back and forth for a while being Miroku's team getting a second point. The two teams continue playing the game till 4:00 in the afternoon when they figured it was enough time ending with Team 1 having 25 points and Team 2 having 21 points. After the game ended the guys took the net down while the girls went for a swim then the guys joined them till 6:00 getting out to go eat dinner then waiting an hour before getting back in the water swimming till 9:00 then they all went back to their rooms but didn't fall asleep till 11:30.

The next day came along and everyone ate breakfast then packed up to get ready to leave, after they got everything packed up they signed out then got in the cars they arrived in and started driving back home. It took them three hours to get back instead of two because they took a longer route since the shorter route was busy with construction. When they finally got back to town the guys dropped off the girls at their home and then the guys went home and it was about 5:00pm. Everyone ate dinner then they decided to get on yahoo to talk to each other.

"That was a fun weekend." Sango said.

"Yes it was." Miroku replied.

"I really don't want to go back to school just yet." Dai said.

"Me either, but we have to." Akiru said.

"I wish we didn't have to go to school." Yoko said.

"You and everybody else," Kotsu replied.

"I wish that weekend could have continued longer." Yoko said.

"I know what you mean, but next weekend its prom weekend and then it's a four day weekend and it's the end of our school year." Yasuo said. "We are finally graduating."

"I can't wait." Kuro said. "Why did you guys decide to take us girls to prom?"

"Prom wouldn't be any fun without you girls." Dai said.

The guys brought up a second window to talk to only the girl they like and asked them a question.

Dai asked. "Akiru, would you like to go on a date with me next week on Sunday? Or is there a better time?"

"No, Sunday is perfect." Akiru replied.

"Is 7:00pm good for you? For like a movie date?" Dai asked.

"A movie sounds great. 7:00 is perfect for me." Akiru said.

While Dai and Akiru talk, Miroku talks to Sango on their own conversation window.

"Sango, would you like to go out on a date with me next week on Sunday after school?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I would, what kind of date is it?" Sango asked.

"It would be a dinner date. I know this diner on the end of town that makes amazing nachos along with other Mexican food." Miroku said.

"That sounds perfect." Sango said.

After the guys asked the girls on a date, they went back to their normal conversation till it was 10:00 and decided it was time to get off and go to sleep. Everyone says bye to each other on the conversation window they all signed off then went to sleep for school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note - This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I aim to improve, so any and all feedback is highly appreciated. I don't own InuYasha, all right belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 3**

It's the next morning and everyone goes to school Kagome parks in her usual spot, closest to the building, and the guys pick up the girls and go to school and park in their usual spot, farthest from the building. While the guys and girls walk to the building, they see a strange car in a parking spot that they never seen before, black '81 Camaro with a red biohazard sign on the hood and Metallica Ninja Star logo on both doors in red. As everyone goes down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, Kagome sees a mysterious man leaving the cafeteria. He has long silver hair with black tips. He wears a pair of black bellbottoms like jeans with pockets by the knees two wallet chains on the left side and a sword going down the right pant leg going over to the left pant leg, a black over shirt that reaches to the bottom of his back pockets, necklace with the Hardy Boyz pendant, and black fedora hat on. Kagome watches the man leave then walks back over to her group of friends.

As they finish eating breakfast they all get up and dumped their trays then head to class when the bell rings, which Kagome saw the new guy again. They all go to their first three classes till it is lunch time. When lunch starts everyone walks down into the cafeteria, as Kagome walks into the cafeteria she sees the new guy again leaving. While Kagome and everyone eat, the person she keeps seeing comes to her mind. Kagome losses track of time when the bell rings and quickly dumps her tray heading back to class, and the next three classes comes and goes and it is time for P.E. Everyone dresses out for P.E. and they all head outside, as they head outside Kagome sees the man running the track in a jogging outfit that is black with a red strip down the sides of the pants then he heads over to everyone when coach does roll count.

"Akiru?" Coach says.

"Here" Akiru says.

"Dai?" Coach says.

"Here" Dai replies.

"InuYasha?"

"Here…" InuYasha replies.

Kagome and the rest looks surprised to see InuYasha especially Kagome since she didn't notice who he was when she saw him walking through the hallway. She seen him walking out of lunch and to a couple of his classes but could not identify him. InuYasha stands there while coach finishes roll count before they start talking to InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" Dai asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah..." InuYasha replies.

Kagome looks away from everyone to ignore InuYasha's return, annoyed to see him again.

"Where have you been all this time? Yoko asked. "We were all worried sick."

"I've been busy doing things." InuYasha replied.

"Why did you leave and stay away?" Sango asked.

"Kagome said she never wanted to see me again so I stayed away so she wouldn't have to see me again." InuYasha replies.

Kotsu was about to ask a question but InuYasha interrupted and said he was done answering questions. They continued P.E. so the boys ran the track while the girls played volleyball. After thirty minutes of class it was time to go in and change back to their regular clothes. The final bell rang for them to go home and everybody left school building at the same time, except for Kagome and InuYasha. InuYasha left before the bell rang and Kagome left after everyone. InuYasha already hoped in his car that no one knew was his and left the parking lot to go back home, and everyone else hopped in the guys' cars to follow InuYasha, while Kagome got in her car and went straight home to get ready for her date.

InuYasha went home and pulled up to his house and parked behind the house so no one could see his Camaro. He hops out and goes inside quietly trying not to wake up Rin, knowing she will tip off Sesshomaru.

Around 3:15 in the afternoon Sesshomaru comes home from work and when he pulls up in the driveway and catches a familiar scent but wasn't sure it was who he thought so he got out of the car and went inside going to the basement and the scent grows stronger and opens the door and sees InuYasha standing there.

"InuYasha, where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why does it matter, I'm here aren't I." InuYasha replied.

"It matters because we were all worried sick about you." Sesshomaru said.

"That is a bullshit lie and I know it is, I know for a fact that everyone wasn't worried about me." InuYasha exclaimed.

"Who InuYasha? Who wasn't worried about you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome you idiot, she said she never wanted to see me again, and when I returned she didn't even acknowledge me! I could tell she was mad at me for returning and she didn't want me to!" InuYasha yelled.

"You know as well as I do, Kagome wanted you to come back and deep down she was happy to see you!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "She was just hiding it!"

"If that was true, then why would she hide it? Why did she break up with me in the first place?" InuYasha asked.

"I have no idea. Why don't you ask Kagome about that?" Sesshomaru stated.

"Because she said she hated me and never wanted to see me again." InuYasha said.

"Then why did you return?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I wanted to see Kagome again, I missed her and I still love her." InuYasha replied. "Isn't that obvious?"

"I know you love her, and I knew you would have missed her, but why are you giving up on staying with her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I want her to be happy with whomever she wants, even if that means not with me." InuYasha replied.

"Then who are…" Sesshomaru started saying.

"No one!" InuYasha yelled. "I'm done answering questions, I don't want to talk anymore, now get out of my room."

Sesshomaru shakes his head then leaves the room going back upstairs seeing that Rin is awake wanting him. InuYasha lies down on his bed and turns on his Xbox360 then selects to play all music that is on his hard drive. The first song that starts playing is Under and Over It by Fiver Finger Death Punch. While InuYasha listens to his music Sesshomaru and Rin talk about InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru, where has InuYasha been?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure, he didn't answer me." Sesshomaru said. "He told me to leave and get out of his room."

"Do you know why he left?" Rin asked.

"Yes. He said Kagome said that she hated him and she never wanted to see him again." Sesshomaru said.

"I know Kagome; she could never truly hate InuYasha." Rin said.

"I know, but InuYasha seems to believe that." Sesshomaru said.

While Sesshomaru and Rin talk, Dai and the other guys come by and pulls up to the house in their car after taking the girls home telling them it wouldn't be good for them to be around InuYasha. They all get out and walk up to the door and knocks, and then Sesshomaru answered the door letting them in telling that InuYasha is downstairs. The guys walked downstairs hearing I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs like Me) by Marilyn Manson. They all walk into InuYasha's room, which is black and red, seeing him sitting on his bed playing 'Saints Row 2' on his Xbox360. When InuYasha sees them walking into the room he pauses the game.

"InuYasha, are you ok?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." InuYasha replied.

"You sure?" Dai asked.

"I'm sure, everything is fine." InuYasha stated

"So what have you been doing InuYasha, while you were gone?" Kotsu asked.

"Things, not much but different things." InuYasha answered.

"Like?" Dai said.

"Just things." InuYasha said shrugging.

While the guys sit down to continue talking, InuYasha smiles.

"Who wants to have a paintball match?" InuYasha asks

"I do." All the guys reply in unison.

"Meet me at the park." InuYasha says while saving the game turning off his Xbox then the guys get up and head outside to go to their cars and with that all the guys got in their cars to head of the park. By time InuYasha got his car around to the front, the others have already disappeared so InuYasha went on ahead to drove out to the park. InuYasha arrived at the park and went to their normal paintball location expecting them to be there but was surprised when he saw Miroku's Mustang pulling up behind him with the others behind him.

After the guys park their cars, put their equipment on and load their paintball with extra ammo in their pocket they spread out on their own to get started. They waited till everyone got into position of hiding then yelled once they were satisfied, with Yasuo going first. Miroku and all the guys start moving through the park woods like they are in the army trying to avoid getting shot. Miroku runs through the trees hiding behind one of them when he spots Yasuo.

Miroku spins around the tree and shoots at Yasuo missing him as he dives behind a bush with Miroku hiding back behind the tree. Miroku and Yasuo prepare to start a cross fire while Dai spots Kotsu running past the trees and begins chasing him. Kotsu starts running between Yasuo and Miroku as soon as they start shooting back and forth with more than half of the paintballs hitting Kotsu causing him to get out and him walking back to his car. Miroku hides behind the tree reloading his paintball pistol while Yasuo hides behind the bush reloading his paintball Uzi. Once Yasuo finished reloading his, Dai sneaks up behind him, getting a few shots in Yasuo's back with his paintball AK causing him to get out and walk back to his car.

"Hey Miroku!" Dai yells.

"What is it Dai?" Miroku yells back.

"How about we team up and take out InuYasha since we knew he is gonna be the toughest?" Dai responds.

"How do I know you won't get me when I come out?" Miroku asks.

"You don't to be honest!" Dai yells.

"Alright, but if you get me, then I get a free shot anywhere I want." Miroku says.

"Deal, I'm coming out." Dai says jumping over the bush while Miroku walks out from behind the tree carrying his paintball pistol.

Both Miroku and Dai start walking side by side when the trees around them start moving a bit from the top. Miroku and Dai continue walking slowly staying low to the ground when all of a sudden they start hearing a battle cry coming from behind them. Once they turned around it was too late, InuYasha was swinging down from a vine in one hand and his paintball Uzi in his other hand and starts raining paintballs down on Dai and Miroku covering them in paintballs and drops down behind them but not before Dai and Miroku gets a few hits on InuYasha.

"It looks like this is a tie." InuYasha says.

"Yes it is." Miroku replies.

"How did you do that?" Dai asks.

"I've played around in trees for so long; I am basically Tarzan, except I don't run into trees."

InuYasha answers walking back to their cars with Dai and Miroku and sees Yasuo and Kotsu standing there.

"So who won?" Kotsu asks.

"No one; It's a tie this time." Miroku says with Dai and InuYasha nodding. "But I'll beat you next time, InuYasha."

"If you think so Miroku." Inuyasha replies smirking.

InuYasha laughed then looked at his phone seeing it is 7:00 in the afternoon. "I'm gonna have to head home cause it's my night that I make dinner."

"Alright InuYasha, will you be at school tomorrow?" Kotsu asked.

"Yes, I'll be at school." InuYasha answered.

"Alright, see you tomorrow InuYasha." Miroku and the guys said.

"Later guys." InuYasha replied.

As everyone left and went home, InuYasha went to the kitchen after getting home and started making dinner then after they finished eating InuYasha went back downstairs then crawled into bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note - This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I aim to improve, so any and all feedback is highly appreciated. I don't own InuYasha, all right belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 4**

It was the next morning and InuYasha got dressed, grabbing his keys, cell phone and wallet then left the house and headed off to school, InuYasha decided to take a long route to school and get there after everyone because he had to do something. By the time InuYasha got to school everyone else was down at breakfast and InuYasha parked in his usual spot at the very end of the parking lot farthest spot from the building. While InuYasha was walking to the building he stopped by Kagome's car and opened the driver's door and placed something in her seat, then closed the door and continued walking to the building then down to the cafeteria. When InuYasha got to the cafeteria he seen everyone was sitting together and with Kagome so InuYasha joined them but sat at the other end of the table away from Kagome.

"Nice to see you back in the group InuYasha." Kuro said.

"I know..." InuYasha replied.

"So, what made you return?" Kagome asked with a hate tone.

InuYasha looked down and said. "I returned just to see you Kagome. I'll leave again if you really want me to go away..."

"It's fine, do what you want." Kagome replied getting up dumping her tray.

"InuYasha, do you want to stay?" Akiru asked.

"Of course I do, but Kagome doesn't want me around." InuYasha replied with his dog ears lying down on his head.

"InuYasha, if you don't mind me asking, but who did you cheat on Kagome with?" Sango asked.

"Cheat? I never cheated on Kagome. I couldn't do such a thing." InuYasha said.

"I told you Sango, I told you InuYasha wasn't the kind of person to cheat on anyone." Dai said.

"Who did Kagome say I cheated on her with?" InuYasha asked.

"We don't know, she never told us girls and she doesn't talk to the boys that much." Yoko said.

"All I know was she said she broke up with you because she caught you cheating on her." Sango said.

"I wonder who she would be thinking of. The only girls I talk to are you four and Kagome." InuYasha said.

"I have no idea either. We hang out with you and Miroku knows the most about you and he agrees with that." Yasuo said with Miroku nodding his head.

"We'll ask her during lunch. Do you boys mind sitting somewhere else so we can try and get her to talk?" Sango asked.

"Nope." The guys said together in unison.

The school bell rings to go to first hour and Kagome has already left so InuYasha and everyone leaves to head to first hour. InuYasha goes to Culinary Arts, Kagome goes to Drama, Miroku and Sango went to Math, Dai and Akiru went to History, Kuro and Yoko went to Science, Yasuo and Kotsu went to music. After the first three classes are over everyone goes to lunch the girls were sitting at their normal table and the guys were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. The guys' talk about who Kagome thought InuYasha was cheating on her with while the girls ask Kagome who InuYasha was cheating on her with.

"Kagome, who was InuYasha cheating on you with?" Sango asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome replied.

"We want to know so we can get onto InuYasha about it." Akiru said. "You used to tell us everything but now you just ignore us."

"I'm sorry girls but even if I want to I couldn't tell you her name." Kagome said.

"Why not Kagome?" Yoko asked.

"Because I don't know what her name is or who she is. I've never seen her before. All I can tell you is she has long silver hair like InuYasha used to have and they hugged and she kissed his cheek." Kagome said trying to hold back her tears.

"Alright, we'll talk to InuYasha about it. Just please don't cry Kagome." Sango said.

"I'm not going to cry, there is no reason to cry over that lying, cheating bastard." Kagome said.

"Kagome, do you still love InuYasha?" Akiru asked.

"Yes, I love him more than anything. I missed him while he was gone." Kagome said.

"Alright Kagome. We'll talk to InuYasha about this after school today then we'll try to come over later. If we don't we'll be on yahoo to talk to you." Kuro said.

"Thank you. I love him so much but I don't think I can forgive him for cheating on me." Kagome said.

"We understand." The girls say as the bell rings.

Everyone leaves going to class InuYasha and the guys go to Auto Mechanics while Kagome and the girls go to Art and their other classes. While the guys sit in class the teacher asks if anyone has a car that they need to bring in that needs to be worked on. InuYasha and the guys shake their head since they were the only ones in class so their teacher brought in a white '70 Dodge Challenger R/T for them to work on. While Dai was looking under the car at the bottom of the motor and InuYasha lifted up the hood to check out all the parts of the engine, Kotsu and Yasuo got in the car and Miroku got in the backseat to take a nap and waited for InuYasha and Dai tell them it was ok to start the car.

After the three hours were over it was time to go to P.E. and everyone went to class and dressed out. The guys and girls had to share the gym and both coaches decided for everyone to play dodge ball. InuYasha and Dai were on their own team against everyone else since they were the best two at dodge ball. InuYasha and Dai just leaned against the wall when coach blew the whistle to start the game and everyone on the other team ran for the ball, except for Miroku, Sango, Yoko, Yasuo, Kotsu, Akiru, Kuro, and Kagome since they didn't like playing dodge ball that much. InuYasha and Dai spent the entire game dodging the balls while Yoko and the other six were talking about who Kagome thought InuYasha cheating on her with.

InuYasha and Dai started getting bored and decided to throwing the balls back getting people out. InuYasha and Dai ended up getting everyone out except for Yasuo, Kotsu, Miroku, and Kagome. InuYasha and Dai kicked all of the balls over to the other side then leaned against the wall so their opponents had an easy shot at them since they weren't going to move. Kagome and the rest of her team each picked up a ball and threw them at InuYasha and Dai all of them missing except for Miroku, who hit Dai, and InuYasha caught Yasuo's ball. InuYasha was left on his team and against Kagome and her group. Kagome and her team picked up the remaining balls of their side while InuYasha picked up three on his side. InuYasha stood in the middle on his side while Kagome and the others lined up. InuYasha threw the first ball getting Kotsu out and Miroku threw the ball and InuYasha caught it. InuYasha and Kagome were left on the remaining teams. InuYasha just threw his ball behind him and stood there, Kagome didn't like his cocky attitude and threw the ball at InuYasha's face but InuYasha stopped it and caught the ball getting Kagome out.

As Kagome gave InuYasha a pissed off hate look and walked back to the girls locker room, InuYasha quietly walked back to the guys locker room then everyone else did and everyone got changed and InuYasha left before everyone getting in his Camaro going home then the bell rings and everyone leaves, Kagome going home, and everyone else in the group going to InuYasha's house. InuYasha sits in his room listening to music on his Xbox360 through his stereo as the group comes over to InuYasha's house and Sesshomaru lets them in and they go downstairs. While the group is walking downstairs they hear Paint It Black by Wasp and they walk into InuYasha's. InuYasha notices they are there and turns the music down so they can start talking.

"So, who does Kagome think I was cheating on her with?" InuYasha asked.

"She doesn't know her name, but she knows what she looks like. It's someone she has never seen before and neither of us either." Akiru said.

"Well, what does she look like?" InuYasha asked.

"Kagome said she was a little shorter than you, she has the same long silver hair you used to have and she said you saw you two hugging and her kiss your cheek." Sango said.

"Hmm, a girl with long silver hair like me and is a little shorter than me. I'm not sure who that could be." InuYasha replied.

"Think InuYasha." Kotsu said.

"I'm trying, but the only people I can think of that has long silver hair would be me and my brother." InuYasha said.

"Are you sure that there isn't a girl you met that has long silver hair?" Dai asked.

"The only girl I can think of is... Oh wait, never mind I can think of two girls with long silver hair like mine." InuYasha said.

"Who InuYasha? Are you sure you haven't been cheating on Kagome?" Kuro asked.

InuYasha laughs and says. "I'm sure I haven't cheated on Kagome. One of the girls is Shiori, I met her when we were in 8th grade and haven't seen her since then."

"And who is the other girl?" Yoko asked.

"The other girl would be my sister, Kurami." InuYasha said.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Are you lying to us?" Dai replied.

"Yes she is my sister. You can even ask Sesshomaru." InuYasha replied.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Akiru asked.

"That would be the day Kagome broke up with me." InuYasha replied.

"Before or after?" Sango asked.

"Before she broke up with me, so that would have to be who Kagome saw me hugging," InuYasha said. "But I have no idea how I'm going to get Kagome to believe me that I wasn't cheating. She barely even wants to talk to me, probably hates my guts."

"Actually, she doesn't." Sango said.

"While we were talking to her she was telling us that she still loves you but isn't sure she can forgive you for cheating on her, which isn't what you did." Akiru added while the other girls agreed.

"But I still don't know how I'm going to get her to listen to me." InuYasha said. "I can barely get her to say a word to me."

"We'll think of a way to get her to talk to you." Akiru said.

"I really appreciate it." InuYasha said. "Thank you very much."

"No problem InuYasha." Sango said.

"Hey, isn't prom coming up soon?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, we're all going together." Miroku said.

"Cool, is Kagome going?" InuYasha asked.

"I think so, not sure who she is going with though, maybe by herself." Yoko said.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you all there." InuYasha said with a smile on his face.

"Who are you going with?" Dai asked.

"I'm not going with anyone, and I won't be there for the same reason as everyone else." InuYasha replied.

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." InuYasha said. "You all will find out on prom night."

"Please tell us InuYasha." Yoko asked.

"Nope, you will find out just like everyone else will." InuYasha says. "I will tell you it's something I've been practicing it for a little while now. That's all I'm letting you know."

"Can you please tell us something else?" Yasuo asked.

"Yes, but this is the last thing." InuYasha replied. "You all will be amazed and surprised."

"Alright InuYasha, well we got to get going, you know, chores around the house." Yoko said with the other agreeing.

Dai and the rest leave after saying bye to InuYasha and the guys take the girls home and InuYasha starts playing his 360 till Sesshomaru hollers down at InuYasha telling him dinner was ready, which he went up ate, then went back downstairs to play on the computer for a bit then got dressed for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note - This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I aim to improve, so any and all feedback is highly appreciated. I don't own InuYasha, all right belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 5**

Kagome wakes up and takes a shower then gets dressed brushing her hair then putting on a cubic zirconia heart shape necklace she found in a box being held by a stuffed bear in the driver seat of her car yesterday after school then gets into her car and drives to school. The guys drive to school and see that the other girls didn't go to school. Kagome texts the girls and they tell her they are going for their licenses. As they go through the day at school, the girls show up at lunch, Akiru drives her new cherry red GTO Judge with black flames down the sides and on the hood, Yoko drives a burnt orange '70 Chevelle, Kuro drives a dark green '83 Monte Carlo, and Sango drives a dark pink '74 Plymouth Duster.

Everyone eats down at lunch and after the bell rings and the guys go to auto mechanics while the girls go to their classes. While the girls try to talk to Kagome about talking to InuYasha, the guys work on a black '69 Camaro putting the darkest window tent on the sides and back and the guys ask InuYasha about prom.

"InuYasha, what are you going to do at prom?" Miroku asked.

"I told you already, I can't tell you." InuYasha replied.

"Will you please tell us?" Kotsu asked.

"I will tell you one more thing but after that you have to wait till prom." InuYasha said.

"Well, what is it?" Dai asked.

"It's something that everyone there will know, but I'm only doing this for Kagome." InuYasha answered.

"That doesn't help us very much." Miroku said.

"I know, it isn't supposed to make it easy. It's supposed to be a surprise at prom." InuYasha replied.

"We want to know. We promise we won't tell Kagome or the girls." Yasuo said.

"I know you all won't but I'm still not going to tell you anything." InuYasha said. "I just hope Kagome likes what I do. I put a lot of practice into it."

"Well, I guess we'll all find out at prom what you're going to do." Dai said.

"I'm glad you understand." InuYasha said.

The bell rings for them all to go to P.E. and they all dress out and both guys and girls had to play mat ball. InuYasha's and Kagome's group was on the same team against the rest of the class. The girls hit and only make it to first base while Miroku, Kotsu, and Yasuo hit the ball and make it to second base. Dai hits the ball putting everyone on third base, then InuYasha hits the ball getting a home run and everyone scores a point. Since InuYasha's team went through they switched sides and his team was in the outfield. As the other team hit InuYasha and Dai got everybody out and this continued till the end of class with the ending score team 1 with 34 points and team two with 14 points.

School was dismissed and every left the girls asked Kagome if she would hang out with them and the guys asked InuYasha if he would hang out with them. The guys and the girls planned to get InuYasha and Kagome to hang together without any problems. Both InuYasha and Kagome agreed to hang out without knowing that they would be hanging out with each other. The girls drove to the swimming pool while the guys pulled up later.

When they all arrived they changed into their swim clothes. Miroku wearing royal purple swim trunks, Sango a pink bikini, Dai in black and blue camouflage trunks, Akiru in black bikini with a green ribbon on the top and bottom, Kotsu in dark red trunks with black strips on the side, Yoko in yellow bikini, Yasuo in dark blue swim trunks, Kuro in an orange bikini, Kagome wearing a blood red bikini with black skulls on the top and bottom and InuYasha in black swim trunks with red tribal designs spiraling around the legs.

InuYasha and Dai went over to the diving boards, Miroku and Sango to the slides and everyone else in the pool. Kagome and Akiru watched InuYasha and Dai do different diving stunts.

"Kagome, will you ever talk to InuYasha again?" Akiru asked.

"I'm not sure, I want to but I doubt InuYasha will let me talk to him since I told him I never wanted to see him and never want to talk to him." Kagome answered.

"Well, you should try and talk to him sometime. You might be surprised if you try." Akiru said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Just try and talk to him to find out what I mean." Akiru said.

"When do you think I should try?" Kagome asked.

"You can try when we go and eat or you can talk him at or after prom." Akiru answered.

"Who is he going to prom with?" Kagome asked.

"He isn't going to prom with anyone; he just told us he has a surprise." Akiru said. "He said he won't tell anyone it, we have to wait till prom night to find out."

"I'll talk to him at prom." Kagome said. "I hope he will speak to me. I miss not being able to talk to him and spend time with him."

"I know Kagome, I'm sure he misses the same thing but he doesn't talk much from when we've spent time him." Akiru said.

"Then that means he probably won't talk to me at prom." Kagome said.

"You can try Kagome, I'm sure he'll talk to you." Akiru said.

"Maybe." Kagome replied.

"Hey, it's time to eat." Akiru said. "I'm going to see if Dai will buy me something to eat."

"Are you girls dating the guys?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Akiru said.

"I thought so." Kagome replied.

Everyone goes over to the food court to get something to eat and everyone gets something to eat except for Kagome, who just sits down at a table by herself. InuYasha sees Kagome sitting alone and not eating so he walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome, is it ok if I sit with you?" InuYasha asked.

"If you want to." Kagome said.

"I won't sit with you if you don't want me to." InuYasha said. "I figured I'd ask you before I did something that would make you mad at me."

"I don't mind if you sit with me." Kagome said.

InuYasha sits down across from Kagome.

"Kagome, why aren't you eating?" InuYasha asked.

"Don't have any money with me." Kagome said.

"I can buy you anything and you don't have to pay me back." InuYasha said.

"You don't have to." Kagome said.

"I know, but I want to." InuYasha said.

"If you want to you can." Kagome said.

"Let's go and get you something." InuYasha said.

InuYasha and Kagome walk up to the food place and Kagome look to decide what she wanted to get. Kagome decides to get some cheese fries and InuYasha to get some nachos and pays for them. InuYasha and Kagome sit down and start eating. After everyone finishes eating they wait an hour talking, guys talking to each other while the girls talk to each other.

After the hour they all go back to swimming InuYasha and Dai at the diving boards, Miroku and Sango at slides and everybody else in the pool till 9:30 at night and they change back into their regular clothes and drive back home and they change into their night outfit and go to sleep for school tomorrow which is Friday.

Morning arrived and everyone got ready for school, the guys arrive at school after the girls do the girls in their normal parking spot and the guys in their normal parking spot. InuYasha arrived at school after everyone and parked in his usual spot. Everyone eats breakfast then goes to class till lunch. When lunch time arrives everyone gets in line except for InuYasha, who is already sitting at their table with the food he made. Everyone else sits down and they all eat till the bell rings and they all head to class.

InuYasha and the guys go to auto mechanics and they work on the '69 Camaro again, this time making sure the engine and performance was in excellent condition. The guys work on the car and tested it and it's in perfect condition, then the bell rings for them to go to P.E. and they all dress out and play dodge ball again. InuYasha and Dai didn't care to win this game of dodge ball so they got everybody out except for Akiru and Kagome, then InuYasha and Dai let Kagome and Akiru get them out to end the first game of dodge ball. The second game of dodge ball InuYasha and Dai played around by dodging the balls for a while then they grabbed the balls and got everybody out for the end of the class. The bell rings after that game of dodge ball and everyone went in and changed back to their regular clothes.

Everyone leaves except for InuYasha, who stayed to get everything set up for prom, which was tomorrow, and it took till about 5:00 to make everything perfect. Inuyasha sent a text to all the guys telling them to meet him at the school to go to a night club at the end of town, which was a good hour drive from the high school. InuYasha sat in his car waiting for the others to arrive, then orders the guys to follow him to the night club till they get there and they get out after parking next to each other.

"What is it you wanted InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Well, you guys wanted to know what I was doing while I was gone." InuYasha replies.

"How does coming here have anything to do with it?" Dai asks.

"Easy; this is where I was at the entire time; mostly working as a bouncer." InuYasha answers.

"What is the name of this place? I've never been here." Kotsu asks.

"It's called Saint Angels." InuYasha replies. "We can go inside, I'm pretty good friends with the guy that owns it and a couple of the bouncers."

InuYasha and the guys start to walk in till one of the bouncers, who has black hair that's about medium length and icy blue eyes wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath it and black jeans, stops them and asks. "Any particular reason you five are here?"

"Blaze, I know you are just doing your job, but you don't have to check me or anybody that comes with me. You know I won't do anything wrong or bring in anybody that will do something." InuYasha replies.

"I know InuYasha, just standard procedure." Blaze says.

"I understand. I'd do the same thing if I was in your position." InuYasha says.

Blaze nods opening the door letting the five in and says. "You guys have a good evening."

InuYasha and the others nod replying to him before walking in. "You have a good one to Blaze."

While InuYasha and the guys walk into the Night Club, D-Tuned by Headhunterz is playing. The guys walk over to the bar the take a seat to continue talking.

"How come I've never heard of this place?" Dai asks.

"Probably because it's not all the old; it's about half a year old." InuYasha replies.

"But how did you find out about this place?" Miroku asks.

"When I was leaving town, I saw this place and decided to check it out." InuYasha replies. "After I came inside, I met the owner and he offered a job, said I looked like someone that could use a job and the money."

"How long did you work here?" Kotsu asks.

"From the time I left school to the time I returned." InuYasha replied.

"How much did you work a day?" Yasuo asked.

"I worked from open to closed just about everyday; that was from noon…" InuYasha replies but gets interrupted by the bartender. "'Till two in the morning." The bartender finishes, standing there with waist length red hair put into a very loose ponytail and red eyes wearing a white button up shirt with a purple fleur-de-lis on the front with blue jeans.

"Rinne, what are you still doing here? I thought you were leaving town. By the way, this is Miroku, Dai, Kotsu, and Yasuo, guys this is Rinne." InuYasha says.

"Eh. I decided not to, I enjoy the music here quite a bit, thanks to you. No more of just that crappy rap music. Nice to meet you guys." Rinne responds.

"Nice to meet you, Rinne." The guys reply.

"My addition of music here didn't make that much of a difference, did it?" InuYasha asks.

"Trust me, it did. You got the boss more customers with the different kinds of music." Rinne responds.

"Speaking of the boss; how has he been doing?" InuYasha asks.

"You know, same as usual. You should go up there and talk to him; he is always up there in the business room." Rinne replies. "By the way, the boss has something for you."

"Will do; nice seeing you again Rinne; don't get into too much trouble." InuYasha says teasingly.

"You know me InuYasha, I never get into trouble." Rinne responds chuckling.

InuYasha and the guys leave heading upstairs. "Don't worry about him; he really is a good guy. I just like to give him a hard time since he has had a couple run ins with the law over something minor." InuYasha stated while they walk up to a door that's being covered by another bouncer.

"InuYasha, are these four bothering you? Do I need to escort them out?" The bouncer, who has short silver hair with midnight blue eyes wearing a black shirt black jeans and a white and purple jacket with a purple fleur-de-lis in the bottom right corner on the front, asks.

"It's quite alright Gat; these four are friends of mine from school. This is Miroku, Dai, Kotsu, and Yasuo. Guys, this is Johnny Gat." InuYasha replies.

"Nice to meet you Gat." The guys say.

"Nice to meet you guys." Gat replies looking back at InuYasha. "So are you here to see the boss?"

"Yes I am. Rinne said he has something for me." InuYasha says.

"Then I better not keep him waiting." Gat opens the door letting them enter then closing the door standing guard over it again.

"InuYasha, how nice it is to see you return." Speaks a man from behind a desk and computer, who has black hair past his waist and purple eyes wearing a black and white suit with a purple tie.

"My friends wanted to know where I have been at, Blake, so I decided to show them your club; Rinne also said you have something for me." InuYasha says.

"That is true. There is something for you. It's your last paycheck. You left before I got the chance to give it to you." Blake says.

"Really; I didn't think I left that fast. By the way Blake, this is Miroku, Dai, Kotsu, and Yasuo. Guys, this was my boss, Blake." InuYasha replies.

"Yes you did. Nice to meet you guys. InuYasha said you guys were great friends and I knew I had to meet you all someday." Blake replies.

"Thank you sir." The guys reply.

"No need to call me sir, just call me Blake." Blake responds.

The guys continue talking after Blake hands InuYasha his final check, then InuYasha looks out the big glass to see the rest of the club and sees five girls entering. InuYasha watches them and discovers that the girls are none other than Kagome, Sango, Akiru, Yoko, and Kuro. While Kagome and the girls look around the club InuYasha asks Blake to get a hold of Ranma and Ryoga to bring the girls up here.

After a few minutes, the door opens with Ranma walking in first having his black hair tied into a pigtail and grayish-blue eyes wearing a purple Chinese shirt and black Chinese pants, then the girls walk in followed by Ryoga, who has short black hair and brown eyes wearing a purple button up shirt, black pants and a yellow bandana tied around his head.

"Thank you very much Ranma and Ryoga; you two can go back downstairs." Blake says as the two bows and leave closing the door.

"InuYasha, what are you all doing here?" Kagome asks.

"Well, the guys wanted to know what I was doing while I was gone, so I figured I'd show them this club." InuYasha replies.

"So you were here partying?" Kagome asks again.

"Not at all, I was here working the entire time." InuYasha says.

InuYasha, the guys and the girls continue talking for a while upstairs then they head back downstairs to dance a little bit, InuYasha bringing them some drinks, non-alcoholic, so they wouldn't dehydrate. After a while of having fun, everyone leaves InuYasha and Kagome heading home in their own cars while the guys take their girls home in their car.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note - This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I aim to improve, so any and all feedback is highly appreciated. I don't own InuYasha, all right belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I also don't own any of the music used in this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

From what happened last night, everyone woke up later than normal, technically around 10:30AM. InuYasha wakes up texting the guys to meet him at their favorite spot and not to bring the girls. InuYasha gets into his black '81 Camaro and starts driving to the old abandoned Wal-Mart/Hot Topic building stopping by the bank first to cash his check. When InuYasha finally gets to the abandoned building, he goes around to the back. While InuYasha sits in his car waiting for his friends to show up, he turns on his stereo and turns it up playing his 'Brutal Legend' mix cd.

InuYasha sits there listening to WWIII by KMFDM and looks up seeing Miroku and the guys coming from around the corner of the building, as Miroku and them pull up in their own car, InuYasha gets out and leans against the hood of his car. Miroku and the guys pulled their cars up next to InuYasha's.

"What did you want to talk about InuYasha?" Dai asked.

"I was thinking of you guys being able to take the girls to prom in a limousine." InuYasha said.

"How can we? We don't have that kind of money." Miroku stated.

"It's easy; I can give you the money for the limo." InuYasha said with a smile.

"What about you? What will you get out of it?" Kotsu asked.

"Nothing, I just want to help my friends." InuYasha said.

"You sure you want to do that InuYasha?" Yasuo asked.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have had you guys come out here and tell you. I also have the money here with me so you guys can go ahead and get the limo for the girls." InuYasha says.

The guys move their cars so anyone driving by can't see them, and then they all went inside. While they were walking around inside Kagome and the girls were at her house talking about what they should wear and how they should do with their hair and things for prom.

"Kagome, who are you going to prom with?" Sango asked.

"I'm going with Koga; he asked me if I would go with him a couple weeks ago." Kagome answered.

"Are you going to dance with him? Akiru asked.

"Maybe one or two dances, I'm not really sure though." Kagome answered.

While the girls continue talking about prom the guys finally comes walking out of the abandoned building. InuYasha found some Metallica and Guns N' Roses t-shirts, Miroku found a black t-shirt with a purple tribal dragon head on the front, Dai found a matching necklace that both he and his girlfriend can wear, Kotsu found some Iron Maiden t-shirts, and Yasuo found a black fedora with a blue skull and cross bones on it.

As the guys get back in the cars and start driving out from behind the building, a police officer driving by notices them and turns on his sirens and begins to pull up to them. The guys notice the cop coming towards them and they pick up speed going around the cop and starts driving down the street. By time the cop turned his car around to follow them, they were long gone, and no trace of which direction they could have gone. As they were driving down the road, InuYasha stuck his hand out the window and signaled for everyone to split up.

Everyone drove down separate streets knowing where to meet back up at. Miroku and the others pull up to the limo company all parking next to each other then they all get out of the car waiting for InuYasha to arrive. After a few minutes went by, InuYasha pulled up next to them like nothing happened. InuYasha got out of the car and they all walked into the building. After talking to the man in charge for about 30 minutes, the man told them that the limo will be at Miroku's house 30 minutes before prom starts. InuYasha and everyone left the building and they each stand by their cars.

"You guys go ahead and get ready for the dance and I will meet you all there." InuYasha stated.

"Do you want us to pick up Kagome while we pick up the girls? They will probably be at her house." Kotsu asked.

"If she doesn't have date to take her, you can ask her. But if someone is to pick her up then leave her be." InuYasha said.

"Alright InuYasha, see you when we get there." Dai said.

"Later InuYasha." Miroku, Kotsu, and Yasuo said.

"Later guys." InuYasha replied.

InuYasha and the guys' climbs back into their cars and they all head off to their own house. InuYasha gets dressed and drives to the school while the guys walk up the Kagome's house to pick up the girls and the limo sits parked out in front of the house. Miroku knocks on the door with the other guys standing next to him and Kagome's mom opens the door letting the boys come in and stood in the living room waiting for the girls to come down.

Miroku is wearing black dickies with a royal purple button up shirt; Dai is wearing black dickies and a midnight blue button up shirt, Kotsu is wearing black dickies and black dickies shirt with his tribal cross necklace, the chain under the collar, Yasuo is wearing dark blue dickies and a baby blue shirt with a collar and two buttons by his throat. The guys talk to each other until Miroku notice the girls walking down the steps and they turn to watch the girls.

Sango, Akiru, Yoko, and Kuro stands there wearing matching dresses that get wider as they go down the legs to the ankles but Sango's is royal purple, Akiru is midnight blue, Yoko is sold black dress that glistens in the light and her tribal cross necklace, and Kuro is baby blue dress.

While the guys complimented on how the girls looked, a knock on the door surprised the guys. Kagome's mother opened the door again and they saw Koga standing there wearing dark brown khaki pants and a brown shirt tucked in with his brown hair put up in a high ponytail an ice blue eyes.

"What are you doing here Koga?" Kotsu asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm here for Kagome; I'm taking her to prom." Koga said with a smirk on his face.

Right when Kotsu was about to jump Koga and beat him to a bloody pulp, Kagome comes walking down the steps wearing a red dress that's like the other girls', her Avenged Sevenfold earrings and the same necklace she found in her car.

"Kagome, you look sexy." Koga said with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Thanks Koga." Kagome replied.

The guys', girls', and Koga walked out of the house, the guys' and girls' got into the limo while Kagome and Koga got into his brown '06 Charger SRT8 and they all headed to the school for prom.

"How did you guys get the money to rent this limo?" Sango asked.

"Well, we didn't really come up with the money." Miroku answered.

"Then how did you get it?" Yoko asked.

"It was InuYasha, he gave us the money." Kotsu said.

"What does he want in return? Most people won't do this just to be kind." Akiru said,

"That's just it, we asked what he wanted in return and he said nothing. He is doing this just so we can have a happy night." Dai said.

"Wow, InuYasha is a very kind person." Kuro said.

"Yes he is, he has always thought about other people before himself." Yasuo said.

Everyone arrives at prom and the couples walk up the front getting their picture taken from all the people standing around, once everyone is inside, Miroku and the others walk down to the cafeteria, which has black, blue, and white streamers hanging from the ceiling to cover the lockers, a fountain on one side next to the drinks and snacks and the dj booth on the other side, chairs lined up along the sides and some tables with chairs over by the drinks. Miroku and everyone set the stuff closest to the dj booth and set their stuff in the chair and Kagome and Koga decides to set their stuff there to. After everyone arrives down in the cafeteria and in the middle of their conversations and laughing, the first song of the night begins playing, Enter Sandman by Metallica.

"What's up everyone?! Welcome to the 2010 Prom Dance! I'm gonna be your dj for the night!" InuYasha announced from behind the DJ booth while everyone cheered except for his group of friends and Koga, who were surprised to see InuYasha as the dj. As InuYasha turned the volume up for the music, his group of friends came over to talk to him.

"Is this the surprise you were talking about?" Miroku asked.

"50-50, this is the surprise for you all." InuYasha said. "Kagome's surprise is going to be a bit later, but I don't think I will do it anymore since she came here with Koga."

"If we distract Koga from Kagome, will you give Kagome her surprise?" Sango asked.

"If Kagome is paying attention to me and Koga isn't around then I will." InuYasha said.

"Alright, just let us know when you are going to do it and we will help you out." Kuro said.

"Alright." InuYasha said with a little smile. "Now you all go out there and have fun."

They left the dj booth and headed out to the dance floor and danced even though the song was halfway over. After that song was over InuYasha changed the song to Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses and watched Koga try to dance with Kagome but she was only letting him get within arm's length of her. After more songs played some people were dancing, others were sitting down, and others were getting drinks and snacks. InuYasha glanced over at his friends and nodded his head letting them know he is ready to give her the surprise, he watched them bring Ayame over to Koga, and she wore a white sparkly dress that is halfway down her thighs, she started talking to Koga, he started getting distracted and Ayame pulled him towards the back away from Kagome.

"Alright, the next song isn't a song that any of you know, I actually wrote this song and I wanted to sing this to the love of my life and I figure this would be the perfect time since she is standing right here in front of me and everyone is here to witness this." InuYasha stated.

InuYasha starts the background music of his song and he sits down with his head facing the floor then lifts his head looking straight at Kagome with the gentlest look in his eyes and begins singing.

_I didn't realize  
the way it would be without you  
it came as a surprise  
the emptiness without you_

_I didn't realize  
the way I'd feel without you  
it came as a surprise  
my thoughts dwelling upon you  
remembering the times  
when life was brightened by you_

_absence makes the heart grow fonder  
I wonder, do you miss the times we shared_

_that night you kissed me in my sleep  
was I dreaming  
I'll never wake up to you again_

_I didn't realize  
the way I felt about you  
it came as a surprise to be dreaming about you  
of all I've left behind my only regret is of you  
it doesn't seem right that my life should be without you_

_in the night time I want you near me  
to be beside you  
to be in the presence of your beauty  
to be alive  
to feel the bliss in your arms  
to be there  
to hold you  
to kiss you  
to give you my love_

_I didn't realize  
the way it would be without you  
but I can't compromise  
this path I must walk without you  
I search the stars to find  
someone to take place of you  
but then I realize  
there's no one else quite like you_

InuYasha sits there for a few minutes as the rest of the music in the back plays then stands up when everyone begins clapping and walks back to stand behind the dj booth and changes the song to Bloody Pimp by DJ Slideout. InuYasha watches everyone go back to dancing and notices Kagome sitting next to the dj booth. InuYasha sets it up so that it will go ahead and play the next song automatically and goes over and sits next to Kagome.

"Kagome, why aren't you up dancing?" InuYasha asked.

"Cause I have no one to dance with." Kagome said.

"What happened to Koga?" InuYasha asked.

"I saw him dancing with Ayame." Kagome replied.

"Oh. Well, after the next song, would you like to dance with me?" InuYasha asked.

"I would like to dance with you." Kagome said.

"Do you want a slow or a fast song?" InuYasha asked.

"I want you to surprise me." Kagome said.

InuYasha smiled when he saw the necklace that she was wearing but decided not to say anything and stood up but turned around to face Kagome.

"By the way Kagome, you look very beautiful tonight." InuYasha complimented while smiling showing a little bit of his fang.

"Th-thank you." Kagome replied while blushing a deep red that matched her dress.

When InuYasha returned to his spot at the dj booth it was in the middle Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue, while the music plays InuYasha scrolls up and down the list of music he has to play, he decides to pick the song Screaming In The Night by Krokus and turns the volume down on the music.

"Alright, everyone get on the dance floor, this is going to be a slow song so you can get close to your partner." InuYasha stated and everyone started getting on the dance floor.

InuYasha walked over to Kagome and offered her his hand; he was wearing solid black dickies pants and a red silk button up shirt, his Hardy Boyz necklace chain under the collar and the pendant over the top button, InuYasha and Kagome walk onto the dance floor close to the speakers so they are away from everyone else and InuYasha places his hands on Kagome's hips and Kagome places her hands around InuYasha's neck and locks her fingers together then they start slow dancing to the song and InuYasha begins singing the song to Kagome.

_Sons of vengeance, can you rescue me_

_They got me tied up to a woe tree_

_They had me screamin' and alone in the night_

_I'm beginning to see what's wrong and what is right_

_What is wrong and what is right, oh, what is wrong and what is right_

_The gates was gettin' rusty, as we sailed into the dark_

_The stars were out and shinin' against the moonlit hour_

_The wolves were out and howlin', most of the time_

_And I was cold and shiverin' and bleedin' in the night_

_Bleedin' in the night, oh, bleedin' in the night_

_Screaming in the night, fighting for my life, I'd die for you_

_I knew it all along, headed for the sun, our love was true (our love was true)_

_Screaming in the night, fighting for my life, I'd die for you_

_I knew it all along, headed for the sun, our love was true, oh_

_In the corner of the valley, we took him by surprise_

_The sound of steel rang loud, above the battle cries_

_I found her lying lifeless, dagger through her heart_

_I picked her up, and held her high, and I swore to be avenged_

_Swore to be avenged, oh swore to be avenged, oh_

_Screaming in the night, fighting for my life, I'd die for you_

_I knew it all along, headed for the sun, our love was true (our love was true)_

_Screaming in the night, fighting for my life, I'd die for you_

_I knew it all along, headed for the sun, our love was true, oh_

_Screaming in the night, fighting for my life, I'd die for you, oh_

_I knew it all along, headed for the sun, our love was true (our love)_

_Screaming in the night, fighting for my life, I'd die for you, oh_

_I knew it all along, headed for the sun, our love was true, oh_

InuYasha and Kagome finish dancing as the song comes to a finish. As the laptop changes to the next song, Youth Gone Wild by Skid Row, InuYasha leans down to Kagome giving her a hug and places his mouth next to her ear.

"I enjoyed dancing with you Kagome." InuYasha whispered softly

InuYasha lets go Kagome and walks back over to the dj booth and stayed there the rest of the night watching Kagome as she would dance with her friends unless they were dancing with their boyfriends. As everyone danced to the final song of the night, which is Fur Elise by DJ Mystic, InuYasha was packing everything else up. After the song finished playing, InuYasha started packing the rest of the stuff up while watching all the couples leave. InuYasha walked outside carrying all the equipment and saw Kagome sitting on a bench by herself.

"What are you still doing here Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Koga left with Ayame and I don't have a ride back home." Kagome said.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home." InuYasha said.

"You sure? I don't want to bother you any." Kagome said.

"It's not a problem at all, I'd be happy to give you a ride home." InuYasha said smiling at her.

InuYasha and Kagome got up and left the building walking out to his car. InuYasha opened the trunk of his car putting all the equipment in it then closed the trunk opening the passenger side for Kagome then closed the door after she got inside and went over to his side getting in. InuYasha started his car and drove out of the school parking lot turning on the stereo with the song You're Going Down by Sick Puppies starting and starts driving down the road heading towards Kagome's house, after exiting the school parking lot.

"Did you have a good night Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, did you have fun?" Kagome replied.

"I have to admit, I had a lot of fun dancing with you." InuYasha answered. "But I'm glad you had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you had fun to, I enjoyed dancing with you to." Kagome says while smiling.

InuYasha pulls up to Kagome's house and puts the car in park and turns the stereo volume down.

"Well, here we are." InuYasha says with his ears flat on his head.

"Yeah, we are." Kagome replies and opens the door and starts to get out but InuYasha grabs her arm and stops her. "Yes InuYasha?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you goodnight and have sweet dreams." InuYasha said.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams to you to InuYasha." Kagome replied.

Kagome gets out of the car and walks up to her front door then turn around and waves at InuYasha and InuYasha puts his out the window and waves back. As Kagome walks into her house InuYasha backs out of her driveway and drives back home. When InuYasha arrives back at home, he pulls up behind Sesshomaru's truck then gets out turning the car off getting the stuff out of the trunk and carries it down into his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note - This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I aim to improve, so any and all feedback is highly appreciated. I don't own InuYasha, all right belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own the music either in this chapter either.

**Chapter 7**

When Kagome woke up she looked at her phone and saw that each of her friends has texted her telling her that they would be on a date and wouldn't be able to hang out, Kagome didn't wake up till 1:30 afternoon from how much energy she used from prom night. Kagome sat on her bed for a few minutes to fully wake up then got up walking into her bathroom to take a shower then pick out her clothes for the day. Kagome walks out of the bathroom drying her hair wearing black bellbottom jeans and a Motley Crue shirt. After Kagome finishes brushing her hair, she puts on her Avenged Sevenfold earrings and her favorite necklace.

'Since the girls are out on a date, I wonder if InuYasha will mind if I come over and hang out with him.' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome gets up and leaves her house getting in her Mustang and exits her driveway and heads to InuYasha's house. Kagome comes pulling up to InuYasha's house but doesn't see his car there but sees Sesshomaru's car, so she decides to go ahead and see if InuYasha is home. Kagome gets out of her car and walk up to the front door and knocks then after a few minutes Sesshomaru answers the door.

"Oh, hi Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

"Hello Sesshomaru, is InuYasha home?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, InuYasha doesn't live here anymore." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh, where did he move to?" Kagome asked.

"He moved about halfway across town." Sesshomaru said. "Would you like to come inside and sit down?"

"That would be nice." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru steps out of the way and Kagome walks in closing the door, then they both sit on the couch after Sesshomaru gets a couple glasses of tea. Rin comes downstairs and sits down next to Sesshomaru after hearing Kagome's name.

"Hi Kagome." Rin said.

"Hi Rin, how are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm good, how about you?" Rin replied.

"I'm alright." Kagome answers with a smile.

"So Kagome, why do you want to know where InuYasha is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wanted to see if he would like to hang out today." Kagome said.

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what started the fight between you and him and cause you two to break up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I was walking down the hallway and I saw a girl run up to InuYasha and give him a hug and kiss him on the cheek." Kagome said.

"So you think InuYasha cheated on you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I was so mad I didn't give him a chance to explain himself and we haven't talked that much since he returned." Kagome said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what did she look like?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I didn't get that much of a look of her, all I saw was that she has the same silver and length of hair as you and InuYasha and she was a little shorter than him, her back was faced to me so that's all I could tell." Kagome said.

"Alright, I will give you the address of InuYasha's new house, but first Rin wants to talk to you about prom night." Sesshomaru said then gets up walking into the other room, which is his work room.

While Kagome and Rin talk about the dance, InuYasha is moving things around in his new house, putting furniture in the perfect spot to have them in front of the two TVs in the living room and sets the Xbox360 next to the right tv and hooks it up to both the tv and his subwoofer and 5 speakers, InuYasha connects the PS2 to the other tv and stereo getting everything set up on that side of the room. InuYasha puts everything up in the kitchen, but leaves ten of everything out to use.

InuYasha carries his bed from the living room into his bedroom and places it under the window then puts his computer desk in the corner next to his bed and puts his laptop on it and a chair in front of the desk. After InuYasha finished setting up his room he walks into the spare bedroom. InuYasha lays a couple mattresses down with both of them on one side of the room but in the corners.

While InuYasha spends time in the basement after finished setting up the rooms, bathroom, and kitchen, Kagome and Rin continues talking about prom night.

"It was sweet because he sang a song for me in the middle of prom, then when InuYasha and I danced together, he sang along with the song that was playing." Kagome said smiling.

"It sounds like it was very sweet." Rin replied.

"It was, he even gave me a ride back home after prom." Kagome replied.

"Did he take you to prom?" Rin asked.

"No Koga took me, but he left with Ayame." Kagome replied.

"At least InuYasha was nice and took you home even though he didn't take you to the dance." Rin said.

"I thought he wouldn't give me a ride and I'd have to walk home since I went to the dance with Koga." Kagome said.

"Why does you going with Koga to prom matter if InuYasha would of taken you home or not?" Rin asked.

"InuYasha and Koga are enemies; they've hated each other since 3rd grade." Kagome answered.

"If you knew that, then why did you go to prom with Koga?" Rin asked.

"Because I was mad at InuYasha at the time Koga asked me so I decided to go with Koga because it would of mad him angry." Kagome replied.

"Did it make you feel better to go with Koga?" Rin asked.

"No, it didn't" Kagome replied.

Kagome and Rin continued talking when Sesshomaru returned with InuYasha's address.

"Here it is Kagome, I'm sure by time you get there InuYasha will be finished." Sesshomaru said handing the piece of paper to Kagome.

"What do you mean finished?" Kagome asked.

"Finished moving in and setting the furniture up." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, when did he start?" Kagome asked.

"He was up at 6:00 in the morning and we moved the stuff over there by 8:00, now it is 1:30 in the afternoon, so I'm sure everything is where he wants it." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, hopefully, I don't want to get in his way." Kagome says standing up. "Do you mind if I go ahead and see InuYasha?"

"Not at all." Rin replied.

"You can go ahead, we don't mind at all." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you." Kagome said waving at them. "Bye."

"Bye." Sesshomaru and Rin said together.

Kagome left the house and walked back to her car getting in and starting it. Kagome pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the road. As Kagome finally found the street it was 2:30 and she was looking down both sides of the road as she drove. Kagome continued driving down the road till she saw InuYasha's car sitting in the driveway and pulled up behind his car. Kagome got out and walked up to his front door. Kagome knocked on the door and not even a minute InuYasha opened the door, wearing only his red and silver tripp pants.

"Hello Kagome." InuYasha said.

"Hi InuYasha," Kagome replied. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright; would you like to come in?" InuYasha asked stepping out of the way.

Kagome nods and walks in and stands there looking around after InuYasha closes the door.

"So how are you Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm alright. So this is your new house?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, do you like it?" InuYasha replied.

"Yes, it looks good. I love the colors." Kagome answered.

"I'm glad. Would you like a tour of the house?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nods and says. "That would be nice, InuYasha."

InuYasha smiles and says. "Well, here is the living room, and behind us is the kitchen." InuYasha stands there while Kagome look at the living room, which has black carpet and purple walls, then turns around to look at the kitchen, which is white with black and white tiles, then turns and faces InuYasha.

"They look good InuYasha." Kagome says while smiling.

"Thank you; down the halfway we have four doors. First one on the left is the bathroom; the second one on the left is my bedroom. The first one on the right is the spare bedroom and the second one on the right is for the stairs to the basement." InuYasha said. "Which door you want to go through first?"

"Well, the bathroom door cause I need to go." Kagome said walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Alright, when you get out I'll be in my room." InuYasha replies and goes into his room.

Kagome comes walking out of the bathroom, which has baby blue walls with black and baby blue tiles, after about five minutes and walks into InuYasha's room, which has red walls and black carpet as he is putting on a tank top and says. "You have a big bathroom and I love the way it looks, I also love the way your room looks to."

"Thanks Kagome, would you like to see the spare bedroom?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nods and InuYasha takes Kagome by the wrist and walks her back down the hall and opens the door to the spare bedroom, which has black carpet and midnight blue walls, and InuYasha steps out of the way letting Kagome walk into the room.

"It's so beautiful InuYasha." Kagome says.

"Thank you Kagome, I was hoping you would like it." InuYasha replies.

"Like it? I love it." Kagome says.

"I'm glad Kagome." InuYasha says with smiles. "Would you like to go see the basement?"

Kagome nods and turns around leaving the spare room and follows InuYasha down the hall to the last door on the right and follows InuYasha down the stairs and into the basement, which has concrete floor and black walls covered with Metallica, Fire Finger Death Punch, Avenged Sevenfold, Motley Crue, Ozzy Osbourne, Marilyn Manson, and Guns N' Roses posters, and Kagome walks out to the middle of the room looking at all the posters.

"I like this room; it has a bunch of our favorite artists." Kagome says smiling as she looks at all the posters.

"I placed the posters up because they are our favorite groups." InuYasha replies as he sits down.

"That's nice of you InuYasha." Kagome says turning around seeing a guitar sitting next to the chair that InuYasha is sitting in. "InuYasha, can you play the guitar?"

"Huh?" InuYasha replies spacing out, remembering the last time being with Kagome how much he missed seeing her.

"I asked you if you can play the guitar." Kagome said.

"Oh. I guess, Not very well, but I'm trying to learn." InuYasha replies.

"Can you play something for me?" Kagome asked.

"If you would like to hear." InuYasha said.

"I would love to listen to you play." Kagome said.

"Alright, I'll play you a song. But I have to tell you I'm not good at creating lyrics." InuYasha says picking up the guitar then starts playing the guitar softly and begins singing.

_One hour felt like one day_

_Happiness grows so far away_

_One moment in current time_

_Man those words changed my life_

_What was said_

_Will trill me 'til the day I die_

_Broken bones from parts unknown_

_Simplify wonders of why_

_Broken promises_

_Reveal_

_One year felt like one week_

_Seasons pass by strong and weak_

_In the knees I was amazed_

_Man those days were not for me_

_What was said_

_Will trill me 'till the day I die_

_Broken bones from parts unknown_

_Simplify wonders of why_

_Broken promises_

_Reveal _

_Reveal_

_Broken bones from parts unknown_

_Simplify wonders of why_

_Broken promises_

_Reveal_

InuYasha slowly stops playing the guitar then sets it down next to his chair and looks up at Kagome and says. "I told you I wasn't that good."

Kagome replies. "Not good? That was amazing."

"If you say so Kagome, I still say I suck at it." InuYasha says.

"Well you are wrong." Kagome says.

"If you say so," InuYasha replies. "Let's go upstairs and get something to eat. You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie do you plan on having us watch? Kagome asks.

"Any movie you pick." InuYasha answers while standing up.

"Alright." Kagome says while she stands up.

InuYasha and Kagome head back upstairs and Kagome goes to the living room to pick out a movie while InuYasha goes to the kitchen to get food. InuYasha returns with two sets of food, raman for himself, and macaroni & cheese for Kagome. InuYasha and Kagome sit down on the couch and InuYasha uses his controller and starts up his Xbox360 and starts the movie that Kagome picked, Edward Scissorhands. InuYasha finished his raman quickly and by halfway through the movie, Kagome finishes her macaroni & cheese when the movie is done.

When the movie ends InuYasha takes the dirty dishes and takes them to the sink while Kagome picks out another movie. InuYasha returns and Kagome picked out the New Karate Kid movie. InuYasha sat on the couch watching the movie and after it finished, they watched a few more till it was 9:30 at night and Kagome had to leave.

InuYasha stands up and walks Kagome to the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kagome."

"I'll see you tomorrow InuYasha." Kagome replies with a smile.

InuYasha and Kagome gives each other a hug goodbye then Kagome leaves the house and gets into her car to go back home and waves out her car window to InuYasha as he waves back. Kagome arrives back home and gets dressed for bed and goes to sleep immediately while InuYasha sat in his basement with his guitar playing notes from his favorite songs, then finally goes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note - This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I aim to improve, so any and all feedback is highly appreciated. I don't own InuYasha, all right belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own the music or movies in this chapter either.

**Chapter 8**

InuYasha wakes up taking a quick shower then gets dressed in his black and purple tripp pants and red t-shirt with silver tribal designs grabbing his cell phone, wallet, and keys leaving the house getting in his car and heads off to school, when he arrives at school the silver-haired hanyou sits there waiting for his friends to show up listening to his Guns N' Roses cd. InuYasha turns off his car and gets out after the guys park next to him and get out of their cars. The guys walk up to the school and meet the girls down in the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

"InuYasha, that was very sweet that you did at prom." Sango says.

"Eh, I tried to think of something nice and romantic and that was the best I could come up with."

InuYasha replies.

"I love it InuYasha, it was sweet and romantic." Kagome says.

"I'm glad you liked it Kagome." InuYasha replies smiling.

"I really did." Kagome says smiling. "Also, I want to talk to you during PE, if that's alright with you."

InuYasha nods while the bell rings and everyone gets up heading off to their class. Lunch came around and everyone headed down except for InuYasha, who was already their wearing his white chef outfit stirring up the soup, one tomato and the other chicken noodle, he made in class to serve everyone at lunch that wanted a sample.

"InuYasha, I never thought I'd see you in an outfit like that." Kotsu says laughing.

"Keh, you're just jealous because I can pull this off better than you." InuYasha replies smirking.

"I think you look pretty good in it InuYasha." Kagome says.

"Thank you Kagome, although, if I had enough money at the beginning of the year, I would have made it red with silver tribal designs." InuYasha replies handing them each a bowl of what they wanted.

"Well, you can't make everything the way you wanted it." Miroku says.

"That's how it goes." InuYasha replies.

InuYasha continues serving the food out while everyone eats then gets to take a break with his friends and eats some till the bell rings then goes onto their next class 'till it was time for PE, in which everyone dressed out and headed to the gym and stand around while coach does roll count, with only a few absences.

"Alright, everyone; today is a free day, so you can do anything you want, but you have to keep yourself busy." Coach says.

InuYasha, Kagome, and the group go over to one corner while everyone else does some activities. InuYasha takes his hacky sack from his pocket and starts playing while Kagome talks to him while the guys and girls play catch.

"What did you want to talk about Kagome?" InuYasha asks while hitting the hacky sack up and down.

"Well, did you figure out the reason why I broke up with you?" Kagome asks looking at the ground.

"Yes. The group told me that you caught me cheating on you." InuYasha answers while bouncing the hacky sack up and down.

"Yes. I was so angry that I never did let you tell what really happened. You want to tell me?" Kagome asks.

"Sure. I can assure you that I wasn't cheating on you, the person you saw me with was my sister, Kurami." Inuyasha replies sticking playing with the hacky sack.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Kagome says.

"Neither did the rest of the group, but you'll get to meet her at graduation. She is staying with Sesshomaru at the moment." InuYasha replies bouncing the hacky sack.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't give you a chance to tell me who she was, I hope you're not mad at me." Kagome says.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, I'm not mad at you at all. Not one bit. You were frustrated to see a girl kissing my cheek and you had every right to go off on me, so I'm not mad at you." InuYasha replies catching the hacky sack with his foot then goes back to bouncing it.

"Really? You're not mad? Even though I yelled at you for no reason?" Kagome asks shocked looking at InuYasha.

"Yes. I mean it, I'm not mad at all. Nor then, I was just confused. I just wish you could have trusted me more." InuYasha answers looking back at Kagome smiling while bouncing the hacky sack.

"Well, what do you think if I asked you if we could get back together?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha stops bouncing the hacky sack catching in then looks at Kagome and says. "To be honest, I would love to get back with you. But I'm not sure at the moment since you don't trust me that entirely well."

"I totally trust you InuYasha, I completely missed you." Kagome replies.

"That's easier said than showing since you didn't give me a chance to tell you what happened. But, I think we should continue to be friends for now and see what happens from now on, what do you think?" InuYasha asks.

"Well, it's obvious that I want to get back with you. You just don't want me, do you?" Kagome asks.

"Kagome, if I didn't want to be with you. I wouldn't even be talking to you at this moment, I wouldn't of even come back to see you. I just think this will take some time for us to completely trust each other. You understand?" InuYasha replies.

"Yes, I understand. I'm really glad that you came back, I missed you so very much." Kagome says.

"I missed you to Kagome, a lot more than you think. My main reason for returning was for you, the rest was missing our friends and I needed to finish school, no matter how much I hate it here." InuYasha replies.

"Well, what do you plan on doing after you graduate?" Kagome asks.

"I plan on going back to work at that nightclub I was at. I made good money there and you all are able to come visit me." InuYasha replies. "What about you?"

"I'm not really sure. I know I'll be living with my mother for a while till I can find a job." Kagome says.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, I'm sure you'll be able to think of something. I believe in you." InuYasha replies with a smile.

"InuYasha, Kagome, get to doing something, I'd hate to throw you two into detention on your last week of school!" Coach yells from the other side of the gym.

"Yes sir." InuYasha replies going back to bouncing the hacky sack while Kagome goes to play catch with the girls while the guys join InuYasha in hacky sack.

After messing around in the gym for the rest of the class period everyone goes back to the locker rooms getting dressed in their regular clothes just in time for the bell to go off letting everyone out. InuYasha and the group go walking out to the parking lot each going to their cars then leaves the parking lot going to InuYasha's house. Everyone pulls up to InuYasha's house, some parking in the driveway while others parked in front of his house, with them all getting out and InuYasha letting them in his house.

"So InuYasha, how were you able to afford this place?" Miroku asks.

"From working at the nightclub." InuYasha replied. "What do you all want to do?"

"No clue, what sounds good? Kagome asks.

"We can go swimming again; I would love to see my Dear Sango in her bikini again." Miroku answers.

"Shut up Miroku, we are not going swimming again." Sango says. "And if you touch my ass again, I'm gonna slap all the way to our graduation."

"But Sango, we are together so it shouldn't be that much of a problem." Miroku says with a sheepish smile.

"That may be, but doesn't mean you need to touch my ass every chance you get." Sango replies.

"I can't help it that you have a lovely rear." Miroku replies causing Sango to blush.

"Alright you two, I don't wanna hear about Sango's butt and Miroku, stop being a pervert." Dai says interrupting the two.

"Alright then, you all just wanna stay around here and watch movies or go to the nightclub?" InuYasha asks.

"How about we just watch movies, we can always go to the nightclub come other time." Kagome says.

"But we could also go to the nightclub and watch movies some other time." InuYasha replies.

"How about we have a vote?" Miroku asks.

"Sounds good to me, I vote we go to the nightclub." Dai says.

"Me to." Kotsu, Yasuo, and InuYasha reply.

"Well, we pick to stay here and watch movies." Kagome, Sango, Akiru, Yoko, Kuro says with everyone looking at Miroku.

"Sorry guys, I pick movies." Miroku says smiling.

"Traitor." Kotsu says.

"Don't blame me for wanting to me able to cuddle with my Dear Sango." Miroku replies.

"Well, it's been decided. We are going to stay here and watch movies. What kind of movies?" InuYasha says.

"Scary!" Kotsu, Kuro, and Yasuo answer.

"Comedy!" Yoko and Sango yell.

"Action." InuYasha and Miroku say.

"Romance." Kagome and Akiru say.

Everyone sits in silence for a bit before Miroku speaks up. "How about we just watch one of each?"

"Good idea Miroku, then everyone is happy." InuYasha replies getting his movies while everyone gets situated, Kotsu and Yoko, sitting on one end of the couch, Yasuo and Kuro sitting on the other side, Dai sitting in the middle with Akiru on his lap, Miroku and Sango sitting on the floor on one side of the couch with InuYasha and Kagome on the other side.

"Alright, first movie is a romantic comedy. Benny & Joon." InuYasha says putting the DVD in his Xbox360 after making 5 bags of popcorn giving each group one then sits with Kagome, who leans up against InuYasha.

Everyone watched 'Benny & Joon' with parts of the girls giggling and the guys laughing and scenes where the girls go 'aww' till the movie ends then InuYasha gets up changing the movie to 'Crash' with InuYasha taking his seat back next to Kagome and started the movie. As the movie continued the girls ended up leaning close to the guys as they sniffled from the emotional scenes that even made the guys close to tearing up, by the end of the movie everyone finished the popcorn.

InuYasha went to throw the empty bags away while Kagome changes the movie to the next one InuYasha had in line 'Kiss of the Dragon'. Everyone watched the action movie while the guys where imitating the fighting moves while sitting down with their arms around the girls and that continue all the way to the end where the guy were giving each other high fives saying that the guy in the end deserved what he got. InuYasha got up changing the movie to the last one of the night, which is See No Evil then takes his seat next to Kagome and starts watching the movie with the girls jumping and snuggling into the guys' arms peeking at the movie only to get scared again. When the movie ended, everyone got up stretching and realized that the time was almost 10:30 at night, so everyone said their goodbyes and left heading home to get some rest for school the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note - This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I aim to improve, so any and all feedback is highly appreciated. I don't own InuYasha, all right belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own the music in this chapter either.

**Chapter 9**

The remainder of that week was pretty uneventful, I mean, what's so great about finals, they are boring and take up most of your day when you could be talking and hanging out with your friends, outside school they would go swimming, go to the nightclub, and hang out. Now it is Saturday, the day of the graduation, the day where all the seniors become adults, even if they aren't mentally prepared, like Miroku and his pervertedness. Everyone gathered in the cafeteria, which is next to the gymnasium, chatting up, half excited that this day finally arrived, other half wishing that there would be more school and saying that they aren't ready to go into the real world. InuYasha, Kagome and the group stand of near their table that they always sat at talking wearing their black cap and gown with the black and red tassel that has a ten on it.

"How many of you are excited that this is our last day of school?" Kotsu asked.

"I am" Miroku answered.

"Me to" Kagome, Sango, Akiru, Kuro, Dai, Yoko, and Yasuo said.

"Eh, I guess I'm excited. But since this is our last day, we either have to go to college or get a job." InuYasha replied.

"What are your plans after school, InuYasha?" Miroku asks.

"Not completely sure, I'll go back to working at Saint Angels till I can think of what I want to do." InuYasha replied. "What about you?"

"No clue, I want to go to college but I don't know what I want to do in life." Miroku replied.

"How about you and the guys come join me at Saint Angels?" InuYasha suggested.

"Do you think Blake will hire us?" Dai asked.

"Of course he would. He knows you guy are good guys and he could use more bouncers since he only has three at the moment." InuYasha responded. "Miroku, you and I can become bouncers while Dai, Kotsu, and Yasuo can help Rinne at the bar since he is the only one there."

"What about us?" Kagome says standing there with the girls.

"Hmm, where would you all like to work at?" InuYasha asked. "I might be able to help."

"What places have it where you don't have to talk to a lot of people?" Kagome asked.

"Fast food places really, cooking in the back or cleaning." InuYasha stated. "You can't really be picky."

"I won't mind working at a clothing store." Akiru said.

"Well, the owner of Saints Angels also owns a clothing store so I might be able to talk to him to get you a job there." InuYasha said.

"What's the place called?" Kagome asks.

"It's called Planet Saints." InuYasha replies.

"Do you have any idea what is with the word Saint in the name?" Sango asks.

"I do, but Blake says I'm not really supposed to tell. If you want to know, you have to ask him." InuYasha replied. "Also, working there means you have to wear something with purple on it."

"Why purple?" Kagome asks.

"Again, you'll have to ask Blake, I'm not supposed to discuss it." InuYasha replied.

The Principle speaks over the intercom and tells the seniors to get into a single file line in alphabetical order and go into the gym and take a seat, which every student does sitting in the middle of the gym while a stage in the front and all the student's parents sitting in the bleachers around them. The principle stands up there on the stage giving a talk about the students and how they are becoming adults then they let the class president talk, which only the preps actually listened to, all the non preps just wanted to get this situation over with and get on with the after party at the college gym. The class president finishes and takes her seat while the Principle stands back at the podium at starts calling the names in order, after a lot of names being called; the Principle calls the first name of the group.

"Kagome Higurashi." The Principle calls out followed by the dark-haired girl with red highlights walking up onto the stage getting her diploma shaking the Principle's hand along with a few other people on the stage then goes back and takes her seat.

"Miroku Houshi." The Principle calls out followed by the black-haired boy with purple streaks walking up onto the stage shaking hands with the Principle and the others getting his diploma then walks back taking his seat.

"Yoko Komuro." The Principle calls out after a other names followed by the dark-haired girl walking up to the Principle shaking his hand and the others getting her diploma then takes her seat after getting off the stage.

"Akiru Kutsuki." The Principle calls out followed by the black-haired girl walking onto the stage getting her diploma after shaking hands with the Principle and the others going back to her seat,

"InuYasha Morimoto." The Principle calls out getting further down the list followed by the silver-haired

boy with black tips walking onto the stage getting is diploma while shaking hands with the Principle and the others taking his seat.

"Yasuo Nanaka." The Principle calls out followed by the light blue-haired boy walking up to the Principle shaking his hand and the other getting his diploma then walks off the stage taking his seat.

"Dai Okazaki." The Principle calls out getting further down the list followed by the black-haired boy with blue tips walking onto the stage shaking hands with the Principle getting his diploma then shakes hands with the others getting off taking his seat with the other students.

"Kuro Takamura." The Principle calls out getting closer to the end of the list followed by the black-haired girl walking onto the stage getting her diploma after shaking hands with the Principle and the others taking her seat after getting off the stage.

"Sango Taijiya." The Principle calls out followed by the black-haired girl with pink highlights walking onto the stage getting her diploma and taking her seat after shaking the hands of the Principle and other people.

"Kotsu Ukita." The Principle calls out getting to the end of the list followed by the red-haired boy with black streaks walking onto the stage shaking the hand of the Principle and the other getting his diploma then takes his seat after getting off the stage.

Everyone sits there in their seats while the principle finishes his speech telling everyone that they are now free to go causing everyone to throw their caps into the air with some people not finding theirs again. The silver-haired hanyou found all his friends and went to the back to avoid being crowded by the others. While the group talks to each other, Sesshomaru, letting his long silver hair flow freely wearing a white and blue button up shirt and black slacks, Rin, with her brown hair put up on one side wearing a pink tank top and white skirt, and Kurami with her long silver hair flowing freely wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black corset under it and a plaid skirt, comes walking up to the group.

"Congratulations everyone," Sesshomaru says.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Miroku, Dai, Kotsu, and Yasuo replied.

"Thank you Sesshy." Kagome, Sagno, Akiru, Yoko, and Kuro said.

"Thanks Fluffy." InuYasha replied.

"Big brother, you made it through school!" Kurami exclaimed giving InuYasha a giant hug.

"Of course I did, I wasn't gonna drop out or get held back little sis." InuYasha replied hugging her back. "Oh, by the way, Kurami, these are my friends, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Dai, Akiru, Kotsu, Yoko, Yasuo, and Kuro. Guys and girls, this is my little sister, Kurami."

"Nice to meet you all, InuYasha has said great things about you all." Kurami said giving the girls a hug and the guys a handshake.

"Nice to meet you to Kurami." The group replied.

"Where have you been? I've never seen you around." Miroku asked.

"I've been living in the next town over with mine and InuYasha's mother, she got tired of the big city so she moved away and I went with her so she wouldn't be alone." Kurami replied.

"Speaking of mother; how is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"She has past away; couple weeks ago. That's why I have returned." Kurami said.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Miroku said.

"Oh, don't be, it's quite alright. These things happen and there is nothing we can do about it." Kurami responded with a smile. "She, along with dad, will live forever in our hearts so there is no need to feel sorry."

"Hey, InuYasha, my mother wants a picture of all of us together in for our last picture of school." Kagome said looking at InuYasha. "Is that alright with you?"

"No problem Kagome, can I at least take off this stupid cap?" InuYasha replied.

"Why don't you like it?" Miroku asked.

"Cause it covers my ears." InuYasha replied taking the cap off twitching his ears followed by the others removing theirs then stand next to each other.

The guys stand next to each other with the girls standing in front of them since the guys are at least a head taller than the girls while Sesshomaru takes the picture of them together making sure everyone is smiling along with making sure they are in every picture, then takes a picture of just the guys together then just the girls together, then takes a picture of Miroku and Sango, Dai and Akiru, Kotsu and Yoko, Yasuo and Kuro, then InuYasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru gives Kagome the camera back and hands her his then stands next to InuYasha with his arms around Rin, who is standing in front of him while InuYasha has his arms around Kurami, who is in front of him, then takes a picture of just InuYasha and Sesshomaru, then one of just InuYasha and Kurami. After the gym cleared out, everyone left getting in their own cars and heads off going home to get ready for the after graduation party.

The group pulls up to the college gym parking next to each other then gets out of their car, InuYasha wearing black and purple tripps, gray Metallica shirt and his over shirt with his Hardy Boyz necklace, Kagome wearing black jeans and her white shirt with paint platters and her necklace that InuYasha gave her, Miroku wearing dark blue jeans and his Iron Maiden shirt, Sango wearing a pink skirt and black tank top, Dai wearing dark blue bellbottom jeans and his blue t-shirt, Akiru wearing a black polo shirt with her plaid skirt, Kotsu wearing black jeans with his red silk t-shirt and his tribal cross necklace, Yoko wearing blue jeans with a red tank top her tribal cross necklace, Yasuo wearing light blue jeans and baby blue t-shirt, Kuro wearing blue jeans with a midnight blue tank top, heading over to the doors to enter presenting their IDs to show they are from the school. After entering the building and register to join the dodge ball tournament, everyone starts to wonder around trying to figure out what to do first.

"How about we see who can climb that fake palm tree first?" Yasuo asks.

"I'm up for it." Dai and Kotsu replied.

"That wouldn't really be fair." Miroku said.

"Why is that?" Dai, Kotsu, and Yasuo asked.

"Cause I wouldn't need to climb, I can just jump up to the top and win." InuYasha answered. "But you four can do it while the girls and I watch."

"Deal," The four replied heading off to the spot to put the harness on while InuYasha and the girls walk over there. Miroku, Dai, Kotsu, and Yasuo start getting ready and get into position to start climbing. Once the buzzer goes off the four starts climbing up the tree with Kotsu in the lead, and by time they get to the top, Miroku passed Kotsu and hit the buzzer first with all four of them jumping off letting the harness prevent them from getting hurt. After getting the harness off they wander around, the guys look at the dodge ball area making sure that there will be plenty of room for the to move, while the girls find a couple places that are doing airbrush tattoos and drags the guys over to them.

After getting their airbrush tattoos, the group goes over the area where the dodge ball tournament is being held, the guys step onto their side of the line while the girls sit on the side to watch the guys play, Kagome getting a heart with a vine wrapping around it on her front right hip, Sango getting a pink rose on her right back shoulder, Akiru getting a heart with stitches on it on her right ankle, Yoko getting a black tribal cross on her left arm, and Kuro getting blue skull and cross bones on her left ankle. The girls sit there cheering on the guys in their matches, and when the guys aren't playing they sit on the side watching the other teams play to see what kind of challenge they are going to have.

After so many matches it is time for the finally round of the tournament, as the guys stand up they look of at the opposing team and see their 5 opponents, Koga, standing their with his brown hair in a high ponytail blue jeans that match his icy blue eyes and a brown shirt, Naraku, standing there with is long black hair flowing freely looking like it hasn't been washed in weeks and his deep red eyes just looking around while wearing black jeans and a black and deep purple jacket, Bankotsu, standing next with his black hair braided and dark cobalt eyes wearing white jeans and a white and blue shirt, Hoshiyomi, standing there with his long green hair flowing freely and his brown eyes watching everyone wearing black jeans and a green long sleeve shirt, and Hojo standing at the end with his short brown hair and gray eyes wearing black slacks and a white shirt.

InuYasha and the guys knew they were going to have a tough match so they removed their shirt reveling their torso and airbrush tattoos, InuYasha stands across from Koga with his well toned chest and built arms, flat stomach and swimmers v with a red tribal ninja star on his right chest, Miroku stands next to him with a well toned chest, arms and a flat stomach with a purple tribal dragon on the left side of his chest going down across his stomach, Dai stands next with his semi-toned chest, arms and flat stomach with a midnight blue tribal celtic cross on his right shoulder, Kotsu stands next to him with a well built chest, arms and flat stomach with a red tribal cross on his left shoulder, and Yasuo standing on the end with a semi-built chest, arms and flat stomach with a light blue skull and cross bones on the middle of his chest.

Each teams stands at the end of their side waiting for the referee to blow the whistle while watching the other teams movements, after what seemed like hours, when it was really only 5 minutes, the referee blows the whistle having each member dash to the center to grab the ball every ball was grabbed, Koga, Bankotsu, and Hoshiyomi grabbing a ball for their side while Miroku and Yasuo getting a ball for their side. Each team waited a few to see who would make the first move, which was Yasuo throwing a ball at Bankotsu, who just knocked it out of the way with the one he had and throws his at Yasuo getting him out. InuYasha picks up the ball getting ready to take out the first one on their team while Hoshiyomi throws a ball at Dai, which Dai dodges and Miroku gets Hoshiyomi out by connecting the ball to his leg. InuYasha runs to the other side on their side and throws the ball quickly getting Hojo out.

Naraku, Koga, and Bankotsu throws the balls that they have only to have one hit, which hit Kotsu in the arm causing him to go sit out. Dai throws the ball at Naraku and Naraku barely dodges to the right which Miroku predicted and already threw the ball he had getting Naraku out after he gets hit in the chest. Koga and Bankotsu throws the balls they had only to have Dai, Miroku, and InuYasha easily dodge. InuYasha's team picks up the balls on their side and throws the ball having Koga and Bankotsu catching Miroku's and Dai's causing them to get out, leaving InuYasha by himself against Koga and Bankotsu. InuYasha, Koga, and Bankotsu spent a good 10 minutes throwing and dodging till InuYasha catches Bankotsu's and then throws it at Koga getting him out and winning the tournament, with InuYasha immediately laying down breathing heavy and the his group running up to him.

"InuYasha, you won!" Kagome hollered.

"I know." InuYasha replies laying there breathing between each words. "But that was actually tiring."

"Of course it was, you spent a good 30 minutes in that round. I didn't think it was ever going to end." Sango stated.

"Of course it was going to end." InuYasha replied getting up flinging his shirt over his shoulder smirking. "I wasn't going to let it go on forever."

InuYasha and the gang go over to the table where the people that were hosting the tournament to claim their prize, which was only $50 each person but who is to complain, it was $50 bucks for having fun.

"What do you want to do now InuYasha?" Kagome asks.

"We'll sing karaoke." InuYasha said smiling putting his shirt back on.

"Are you sure you gonna be able to do that? You'll still breathing heavy." Miroku asks.

"I'll be fine when it's my turn. We are all singing and the girls are going first." InuYasha replied smirking.

"Why should we go first?" Kagome asks.

"Easy, you all haven't done anything other than get an airbrush tattoo, so you have to sing." InuYasha replied. "Besides I want to hear you sing Kagome. I promise I'll sing."

"Alright InuYasha, but you better sing." Kagome said.

"I mean it; I already know what song I'm gonna sing to." InuYasha replied.

Everyone heads all the way to the other side of the college gym over to the karaoke, Akiru, Yoko, and Kuro get on stage while InuYasha and the guys sit on the edge with Kagome and Sango sitting next to them. The girls on stage searched through the book that the people who owned the set had and looked around trying to find the song that they wanted to sing, after scrolling for a bit, then they finally found the song they were looking for, which is Knocking On Heaven's Door by Guns N' Roses then tell the people that's the one they want each grabbing the mic.

_Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Mama put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That cold black cloud is comin' down  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

"YOU JUST BETTER START SNIFFIN' YOUR OWN  
RANK SUBJUGATION JACK 'CAUSE IT'S JUST  
YOU AGAINST YOUR TATTERED LIBIDO, THE BANK  
AND THE MORTICIAN, FOREVER MAN AND IT  
WOULDN'T BE LUCK IF YOU COULD GET OUT OF  
LIFE ALIVE"

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

InuYasha and the group start clapping as the girls bow getting of the stage followed by Dai, Kotsu, and Yasuo getting on the stage looking through the book finding the song they wanted to sing, which is girls, Girls, Girls by Motley Crue, then shows the people the song while each grabbing the mic.

_Friday night and I need a fight  
My motorcycle and a switchblade knife  
Handful of grease in my hair feels right  
But what I need to make me tight are_

Girls, Girls, Girls  
Long legs and burgundy lips  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Dancin' down on Sunset Strip  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Red lips, fingertips

Trick or treat-sweet to eat  
On Halloween and New Year's Eve  
Yankee girls ya just can't beat  
But they're the best when they're off their feet

Girls, Girls, Girls  
At the Dollhouse in Ft. Lauderdale  
Girls, Girls. Girls  
Rocking in Atlanta at Tattletails  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Raising Hell at the 7th Veil Have you read the news  
In the Soho Tribune  
Ya know she did me  
Well then she broke my heart

I'm such a good good boy  
I just need a new toy  
I tell ya what, girl  
Dance for me, I'll keep you overemployed  
Just tell me a story  
You know the one I mean

Crazy Horse, Paris, France  
Forget the names, remember romance  
I got the photos, a menage a trois  
Musta broke those Frenchies laws with those

Girls, Girls. Girls  
Body Shop. Marble Arch  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Tropicana's where I lost my heart

Girls, Girls, Girls

The group standing off the stage start clapping while the guys bow putting the mics up then jumps off the stage while Sango gets up there selecting her song grabbing the mic after showing the people what song it is, which is Tears Of The Dragon by Bruce Dickinson.

_For too long now  
There were secrets in my mind  
For too long now  
There were things I should have said  
In the darkness  
I was stumbling for the door  
To find a reason  
To find the time, the place, the hour_

Waiting for the winter sun  
And the cold light of day  
The misty ghosts of childhood fears  
The pressure is building  
And I can't stay away

I throw myself into the sea  
Release the wave  
Let it wash over me  
To face the fear  
I once believed  
The tears of the dragon  
For you and for me

Where I was  
I had wings that couldn't fly  
Where I was  
I had tears I couldn't cry  
My emotions  
Frozen in an icy lake  
I couldn't feel them  
Until the ice began to break

I have no power over this  
You know I'm afraid  
The walls I built are crumbling  
The water is moving  
I'm slipping away

I throw myself into the sea  
Release the wave  
Let it wash over me  
To face the fear  
I once believed  
The tears of the dragon  
For you and for me

Slowly I awake  
Slowly I rise  
The walls I built are crumbling  
The water is moving  
I'm slipping away

I throw myself into the sea  
Release the wave  
Let it wash over me  
To face the fear  
I once believed  
The tears of the dragon  
For you and for me

The group claps for Sango as she bows and steps off the stage while Miroku gets up on stage flipping through the book finding his favorite song by a certain group, which is The Number of the Beast by Iron Maiden, which he shows the people then grabs the mic.

_"Woe to you, Oh Earth and Sea, for the Devil sends the  
beast with wrath, because he knows the time is short...  
Let him who hath understanding reckon the number of the  
beast for it is a human number, its number is Six hundred and  
sixty six."_

I left alone my mind was blank  
I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind

What did I see can I believe that what I saw  
that night was real and not just fantasy

Just what I saw in my old dreams were they  
reflections of my warped mind staring back at me

'Cos in my dream it's always there the evil face that twists my mind  
and brings me to despair

The night was black was no use holding back  
'Cos I just had to see was someone watching me  
In the mist dark figures move and twist  
Was this all for real or some kind of hell  
666 the number of the beast  
Hell and fire was spawned to be released

Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised  
As they start to cry hands held to the sky  
In the night the fires burning bright  
The ritual has begun Satan's work is done  
666 the number of the beast  
Sacrifice is going on tonight

This can't go on I must inform the law  
Can this still be real or just some crazy dream  
But I feel drawn towards the evil chanting hordes  
They seem to mesmerise me ... can't avoid their eyes  
666 the number of the beast  
666 the one for you and me

I'm coming back I will return  
And I'll possess your body and I'll make you burn  
I have the fire I have the force  
I have the power to make my evil take it's course 

The group of friends begins clapping as Miroku bows then steps off the stage as Kagome steps on looking through the book of songs that they have finding one that she knew the lyrics to showing the people her choice, which is The Memory Remains by Metallica, and grabs the mic.

_Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane  
But the memory remains_

Heavy rings on fingers wave  
Another star denies the grave  
See the nowhere crowd, cry the nowhere tears of honor

Like twisted vines that grow  
That hide and swallow mansions whole  
And dim the light of an already faded prima donna

Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
But the memory remains

Heavy rings hold cigarettes  
Up to lips that time forgets  
While the Hollywood sun sets behind your back

And can't the band play on?  
Just listen, they play my song  
Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black

Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Dance little tin goddess

na-na-na

Drift away  
Fade away  
Little tin goddess

Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black

Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
But the memory remains

Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black...  
But the memory remains

Yeah  
Faded prima donna yeah, yeah  
  
_Dance little tin goddess dance_

Everyone claps for Kagome as she bows getting off the stage as InuYasha gets on looking through the book of music they have and finds the song he was looking for, which is Another Brick In the Wall by Pink Floyd, and shows the people getting the mic.

**_Another Brick in the Wall (Part 1)_**_  
Daddy's flown across the ocean  
Leaving just a memory  
Snapshot in the family album  
Daddy what else did you leave for me?  
Daddy, what'd'ja leave behind for me?!  
All in all it was just a brick in the wall.  
All in all it was all just bricks in the wall._

"You! Yes, you! Stand still laddy!"

_**The Happiest Days of our Lives**__  
When we grew up and went to school  
There were certain teachers who would  
Hurt the children in any way they could  
"OOF!"  
By pouring their derision  
Upon anything we did  
And exposing every weakness  
However carefully hidden by the kids  
But in the town, it was well known  
When they got home at night, their fat and  
Psychopathic wives would thrash them  
Within inches of their lives._

_**Another Brick in the Wall (Part 2)**__  
We don't need no education  
We dont need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave them kids alone  
Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!  
All in all it's just another brick in the wall.  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall._

We don't need no education  
We dont need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave the kids alone  
Hey! Teachers! Leave the kids alone!  
All in all it's just another brick in the wall.  
_All in all you're just another brick in the wall._

Everyone claps as InuYasha bows stepping off the stage and starts heading outside with everyone since it's getting close to 1:00 in the morning and heads over to their cars. The group say there goodnights followed by getting in their cars heading home for the next day getting ready for their life in adulthood.

**The End**

**I hope all enjoyed this story, please give me feedback on what you think and what you think I can do to improve.**


End file.
